Burning Roses, Burning Hearts
by SapphireSoul13
Summary: A month after Kaname leaves the Academy Yuuki starts having bizarre dreams and then wakes up with a rose nearby. She denies that she has problems until Zero discovers what's going on in a strange way. While they seek help for her she learns that something tragic might happen to all of Japan. What will it be? What will they do about it? Not good at summaries R
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys welcome to my VK FanFic. I'm trying my best here so I hope it's entertaining. If you like** follow me** and **review**. Praise and constructive criticism is appreciated. OK well enough talk from me. I'll get to the story now. _

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

_**Burning Roses**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

A little after dawn my alarm went off. I wanted so badly to press the snooze button but I knew that if I did I would never have the strength to wake up. I got sluggishly out the bed and drew the curtain back hoping that the sunlight will give me energy.

These pass days I've been more exhausted than usual. My disciplinary duties are lasting longer and when I'm not patrolling the school I'm studying. Most nights I don't get finished standing guard until 4am. I'm too tired to go back to the dorm so I go to my room at the Headmaster's house like I did last night.

I grab a spare uniform from the closet then head for the bathroom. On my way there I walk pass Zero's room. I can't help wondering if he's in there sleeping or at his own dorm room. I've been really worried about him lately. He looks weaker and more famished every time I see him.

I knocked on the door to make sure no one was in there. After hearing silence for a second or two I entered. I take off my nightgown and stare into the mirror. No matter what angle I stand at these bags under my eyes won't go away. I sighed in disappointment and cut on the shower.

I step in and let the warm water cleanse me. "It's all Kaname Kuran's fault," I say to myself.

I won't ever forget the day 10 years ago when he saved me from a bad vampire on that wintery day. But I also won't forget the day a month ago when he left.

It a Tuesday and the weather was cool. We were out in his rose garden behind the school. He had a nice picnic set out for us and everything. I thought that it was some kind of romantic lunch or something but I was completely wrong. I went along with his plan blindly-eating the food he served me and holding conversations. I thought that maybe he would tell me something about my past or tell me that he had feelings for me. There wasn't a significant relationship between us or anything. He just cared for me and I was just forever indebted to him. That was basically it. But I thought that day could be the day I might get a little hint on whether he loved me or not.

I was taken aback when he pulled me into the hug, gave me a bouquet of flower, and broke the bad news to me. His story was that he had to leave Cross Academy because the vampire council was having problems. I didn't know much about vamp politics so I didn't know if he was lying or not. I wanted to beg him not to go but I held on to my pride and watched him walk away. I cried for days as I watched the roses wither away along with my hope that he'll come back.

"It's all his fault," I said again. Since he left everything has been out of wack. It seems like the Night Class doesn't listen to Tamaki and Ruka as much as they did with Kaname so they have been acting more wild. This puts more work on Zero and I to keep them in line. Of course both of these issues stress the Headmaster out although he won't admit it.

I turn off the shower and wrap a towel around me. It's his fault that I am like this, so worn out and sleep deprived. If he would've stayed I wouldn't have to work extra and I would be having night about him. I was just about to drop my towel when the door opened. Zero entered the room then stopped when he saw me.

I blushed. "Zero! What are you doing in here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" he asked walking in and setting his towel on the sink.

"Don't set your stuff down I'm not done yet!"

"You forgot to hang a towel on the door again."

"What? No I didn't." I went over to the door confident that I hung one but when I checked it wasn't there. Then I remembered that I forgot to hang one. "I swear I hung one," I lied. "It must have disappeared or something."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He unbuttoned his shirt revealing his chest. He was skinner than when I last saw him shirtless.

"Z-Zero," I say.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You're lying!" I yell. I know he is. He's obviously not fine. "I can give you my blood if you need it. I'm here to help you_"

I was cut off by him suddenly walking toward me and cornering me at the door. "Fine then, Yuuki. If you insist this badly I will drink you blood right now." He puts one hand behind me and the other on my shoulder as he brings his lips to my neck. "Now," I breathe, my heart beating with fear and anticipation.

For a second he just stands there breathing his hot breath on my throat then she steps away. "You don't get it, do you?" He asks sarcastically before leaving the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

I was tired of these push-and-pull games Zero always played. One second he acted like he wanted my help and in the next he rejects me. The only reason why I put up with this is because I care about him and slightly pity him. I haven't told him this but I'm sure he knows it already.

I put on my uniform, brushed my teeth and hair, and headed for the kitchen. The room was filled with amazing aromas that made my mouth water. I sat down at the table and Headmaster put a plate in front of me. I didn't hesitate to dig in eating everything in minutes. When I was done Zero sat down at the table. His uniform was worn improperly as always with his blazer open and his shirt unbuttoned.

"Zero," Headmaster said in a lecture-like tone. "How many times do I have to tell you? You need to wear your uniform properly. My Disciplinary Committee has to look their best at all times."

Zero ignored him and started eating his plate of food. Headmaster sat down at the table with us and clapped his hands together to get out attention. "I have some important news to tell you." He announced. "Someone from the Vampire Council will be dinning with us tonight."

"_Oh no,"_ I thought. I didn't have to look at Zero; I already knew he hated he idea. He bald his fist against the table and stiffened his body.

"Don't worry Zero," Headmaster reassured. "He's not coming here to capture you or anything like that. He's just visiting so we can discuss some vital affairs. I want this house spotless so duties are canceled today. You will assort him from the Moon Dorm to here at exactly 9:00."

I didn't have to ask why dinner started so late. He was a vampire and vampires don't like the sun. Headmaster sent us off to school without another word about it. It might not have bothered Zero but I felt a little uncomfortable going to the Moon Dorm. I haven't been there since Kaname left and I wondered if the dorm would have an empty aura.

The day passed by slowly and I tried my best to pay attention in class. I was tired but kept my eyes open for the sake of my education. On the other hand Zero was sleep for most of the lessons. But he can afford to rest since he's great at school and I'm not.

When the afternoon disappeared my stomach started to churn and it wasn't because of all the homework I had to do. I stood at the gate with Zero pushing back crowds and yelling threats. I noticed that the crowds have gotten smaller and less rowdy since Kaname left. I guess the hardcore fangirls were his and now that he was gone they had no interest anymore.

The gates opened and the crowd turned into 2 uniform lines as the vampires descended the path. _"It's amazing,"_ I thought, _"how much respect they have for the Night Class.__"_

After the gate was clear we went back to the house to clean up. It wasn't really that untidy so it didn't take long for us to get it spotless. I dusted and vacuumed while Zero washed and scrubbed. I actually enjoyed cleaning because it kept my mind of off the dinner tonight. When the front room was done I walked into kitchen. I was instantly blinded. Every counter was sparkling and all the appliances were gleaming.

"Wow," I said as I sat on a stool at one of the counters. He brought a plate of riceballs over. "Here," he offered. I took one and bit into it. It was delicious no doubt and that me frown.

"What?" he asked. "Is it not good?"

I shook my head. "No it's not that."

How could I put it without sounding zealous? He's smart, strong, and fast. He's a good cook, a good baker, and not hard on the eyes. Some might call this a perfect combo.

"What is it then?"

"Nothing, never mind." I can't say all this to him. It's too embarrassing.

We sat at the counter eating our riceballs in silence. I would've made some conversation with him but Zero looked like he didn't want to talk. I can't blame him though. It's clear that Zero hates vampires. It must be killing him inside to know that he'll have to sit across from the vampire who dictates to all the others including the ones like him who aren't nobles.

Time went on and I went to the bathroom to wash my face and comb my hair. I decided to leave my uniform on since Headmaster said that his _Disciplinary Committee has to look their best at all times. _

I walked down to the front entrance where Zero waited for me. He was actually wearing his uniform properly. We walked out into the cold, dark air and made our way to the Moon Dorm. I don't know if it was because there was a full moon out or something else but the Dorm seemed creepier. I stayed close to Zero as we surpassed the gate and stopped at the checkpoint.

"We're the Disciplinary Committee," Zero said to a short bald watchman. He nodded and let us through. I gulped as Zero opened the doors. I expected to find darkness inside, but when I opened my eyes there was light. A lot of light. So bright it blinded me. The front entrance hall was full of people. It looked like a party of some sort but much more sophisticated. I looked around hoping to find him but I didn't know what to search for. Is he blonde or brunette? Is he lanky or brawny? I had no idea. All I knew was that he was a vampire from the council.

"Miss Cross, Mr. Kiryu," Tamaki greets us while descending the grand staircase. "You came here to enjoy our little shindig."

I bowed to him then cleared my throat. "W-we came here for o-our g-guest." I don't know why I was stuttering. I've spoken to Tamaki several times in the past. Maybe I feel so nervous because Kaname isn't here to comfort me.

"Ahh you are speaking of my Grandfather," he turned slightly gesturing to a crowd of people.

"That would be I," a loud baritone voice bellowed. A man stepped away from the crowd and walked towards us. He was a rather tall man with short blonde hair and a trimmed beard that outlined his serious face. This guy looked at least 10 times scarier than Zero and had a stern demeanor.

We arrived at the house quickly and Zero took his coat.

"Would you like some tea Mr. Ichijo?" I asked him.

"Yes please," his voice was so deep that it took my mind awhile to respond.

I disappeared into the kitchen and poured some tea into 3 cups. I put the cups and a bowl of sugar cubes on a tray and carried it out to them. Mr. Ichijo took a cup and a few sugar cups and sips on it mutedly. Finally, after several minutes of silence Headmaster came busting through the door.

"Dinner is served!"

I exhaled and followed behind Mr. Ichijo into the dining room. There was a whole feast laid out before us at the table. Roasted chicken and pork, mash potatoes, vegetables, gravy, rolls with butter; he had it all. My stomach growled at all the different smells in the air.

"_When did he cook all of this?"_ I thought as I took a seat next to Zero. Once all the food was passed out the atmosphere got a little less tense. Headmaster broke the ice by going on and on about the Academy. Then Mr. Ichijo spoke about how the Vampire Council was doing and the plans that were being created. I could tell he was filtering his words because there were kids in the room. He wasn't going to discuss Kaname or the Vampire Hunter Association in front of us. To him we were only 2 innocent teens who just happen to get adopted by an ex-hunter.

After dinner, Headmaster sent us to our rooms. It was around 10:30 and I had no problem obeying his order. I went to my room and changed into my pajamas. I fell asleep instantly but another dream about Kaname woke me up a few hours later. It was a disturbing one about his rose garden. I desperately tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I was physically exhausted but my mind was wide awake. I tossed and turned in my bed and adjusted my pillows hoping I would get comfortable yet my thoughts wouldn't cease. I couldn't ignore it anymore what was really bothering me. I'm certain Mr. Ichijo knows everything that has to do with Kaname and he never mentioned him once. I wanted to know the truth; whether Kaname actually left to serve on the council or if he left for other reasons. I don't think Kaname would inconvenience everyone and choose his needs over anything else, but who knows.

I gave up on sleeping and turned on my back to stare at the wall. This is what I usually did when I had dreams of Kaname. I waited restlessly for sleep to come. It was all I _could_ do. I didn't have the energy to study or read a book.

After a couple of hours my eyes finally felt heavy and I fell into the deepest slumber I had in weeks. But that night I had a dream so vivid that it could've been real.

_I woke up in the middle of the night from another dream about Kaname. I don't remember what it was about but I had a feeling it was about his rose garden. "It must look horrible," I thought. "Now that he's gone there's no one to take care of it." I got out of bed and put on my slippers. "I need to go water them so they can grow healthy and strong." I left my room and crept down the stairs making sure not to wake anyone. The lights were off so I had to feel my way to the entrance hall where there was a light. I grabbed my coat and headed for the school. I went to a small shed nearby that held some gym equipment and gardening tools. I dug through the piles until I found a watering can. I filled it up with water from a tap on the side of the building and showered it over the limp roses. Even in the darkness I could see the bright red color. I pulled any weeds I saw and dusted off the excess dirt. When I was finished I went back to the house and back to bed._

* * *

_**STAY TUNED 4 THE NEXT CHAPTER :3**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know what to say for an intro so here is..._

* * *

_**Chapter  
**_

_**2**_

* * *

When I woke up in the day I was surprisingly well rested. I didn't have to open up the curtains or splash water on my face because I was already up. I had a strong feeling that today would be a good day and my suspicions were right. I was able to focus in class and stand guard with full awareness. I was even able to squeeze in a few hours of studying with Zero. That night I went to bed and had no dreams of Kaname. I was actually enjoying a peaceful slumber until a dream crept into my subconscious. It was a dream that was similar to the one I had last night where I got up to water the roses then return to bed.

For the next couple of weeks I kept having the same bizarre rose garden dream. It didn't bother me though because I was able to concentrate in class and patrol with ease. For the first time since Kaname left I wasn't worn out or sleep deprived. I was able to live again.

Or so I thought…

One morning I woke up and found a rose on my nightstand. I didn't know where it came from or how it got there and I was positive that it wasn't there the night before. After school I went to the Headmaster's office and asked him if he'd been to the rose garden lately and he said no.

"_Maybe I picked it last night on patrol and I just don't remember,"_ I seemed pretty reasonable. I mean, why else would there be a rose in my room. As I walked out of the building I took a detour to the garden. I looked beautiful just as it looked in my dreams. They were bright red and glimmering. I couldn't help thinking who was watering them. It must be someone in the Night Class. Vampires are the only people quick enough and experienced enough to grow roses like these without anyone seeing them.

As the days went on I tried to push the subject behind me, but more and more roses kept showing up in my dorm. I made sure to keep close tabs on what I was doing on duty but I still don't remember picking any roses. I asked Zero if he saw me doing anything the nights before and he said no. Then I asked him if he'd been near the rose garden and he said no again. I was running out of options. The story behind the roses was a mystery.

I returned to my dorm and held one of the roses in my hand. They were definitely real. I could touch them and smell them. That means this problem of mine is real too. If I was possible doing this myself Saiyori would hear me right? I mean, we only slept a few feet apart from each. If I was somehow getting up in the middle of the night she would know, right?

I quickly shook the thought away. "_That's crazy. I don't sleep walk."_ I swept the roses under my bed. Until I figure out what's going on I'll keep this a secret.

When the time came I slipped on my band and headed for the Moon Dorm. The gate was crowded as usually and Zero showed up right before it opened. Aidou was the first to come out. He made his hands into guns and aimed them at the fangirls. It made them go wild.

Then, he stopped in front of me and aimed the hand gun at my chest. "Bang," he said. His eyes were so clear and blue that it sent me into a trance. What does he think he's doing shooting me like that in front of everyone? Now the girls will really hate me.

I watched the moon rise as I sat on the ledge of the roof. Zero said he had to do something and left me alone. I was use to being alone though. He was always skipping out on patrol.

In the silence of the night I heard small voices and I knew that they were Day Class students. I jumped off the roof and ran into the woods following the faint sounds. Two girls in Day Class uniforms came into view and I instantly took action.

"You two over there!" I yelled. "Go back to your dorms immediately! You know the rules. No roaming the school grounds at night."

They sighed and walked back toward the path. I heard there disappointed mumbles as there disappeared towards the Sun Dorm.

After the girls were gone I stood by the river and starred at the blue-black water. No matter how much I tried I just couldn't shake the rose thing. _"Am I crazy or something," I thought. "I must be for not be able to remember picking roses night after night." _

I at least had 2 weeks to get my mind in check yet I come up short. Why can't I remember? It was driving me insane.

A rustle in the trees shook me out of my thoughts. I looked down and saw a thin sheet of ice form under my feet. I seized my Artemis Rod and aimed it at the person behind me. When I turned around I saw Hanabusa's clear blue eyes starring me right in the face.

"What do you thing you're doing, Aidou?" I asked with a demanding tone.

"I'm just here to say hi," he said.

"You're supposed to be in class."

"I would rather stay here with you than go to class."

He took my and kissed it then he flipped it over. His body stiffened. "You're hurt."

"What are you talking about? Never mind that. You need to get back to class Aid…"

I was cut off by him moving my hand closer to him. "You have a cut on your finger."

"What? No I don't."

I pulled away from him and glanced at my hand. At first glance I didn't see anything but then I looked at it harder and saw a long and lean cut on my index finger. I touched it with my thumb but it didn't hurt.

"This old thing," I said. "I got it a while ago." To be honest I didn't know where it came from or when I got it. I don't even remember filling any type of pain from my fingers in weeks. But I couldn't let him now this.

He turned up his nose as if he didn't believe me. I was about to walk away towards the trees when he grabbed my wrist. "Wait." He pulled me into a strangling embrace but held my injured hand up.

"I smelled blood a couple nights ago and it smelled exactly like yours."

"It's nothing important. I just cut my finger on a branch while on patrol."

"That's a lie," he accused. "You didn't get it on patrol because I smelled your blood _after_ class was over."

How in the world did he smell my blood from all the way from the dorm? His vampire senses must be malfunctioning. He couldn't have smelled my blood from that far. It was only a measly little cut. It could've bled that much. Is Aidou making something out of nothing just to toy with me?

Aidou released me and I put a few yards between us.

"Don't write me off as a fool," he told me. "I'm telling you the truth."

"But…how could you have smelled a tiny drop of blood from that far away."

"Some vampires can smell familiar blood from several yards away."

I couldn't deny the rationality of it. Who am I to say how strong vampire sense can and cannot be? Plus, I can't even vouch for how much blood there was since I don't remember when I got it.

Where does this put me? Am I a sleepwalker, a crazy person who can't get over of Kaname? On the other hand, I have no solid proof that this really happened. Hanabusa could be playing games, so I could perfectly sane.

* * *

I thought that my knowing these possibilities would stop me from _dreaming _but it didn't. In fact, it made them clearer if that's even possible. The visions were so vivid and it portrayed reality just right. Form the bricks on the school building to the pedals on the roses.

_I did what I always did. Got the watering can, filled it with water, and showered the flowers. "This seems too real," I thought. In dreams there's always something that has been altered but in this dream there's nothing. And not in just this particular dream but in all of the rose dreams. _

_Something deep inside me told me to veer off on what I always did. Instead of going back to the dorm I wondered to headmaster's house. If I'm able to get in I now know that it's a dream. Headmaster always locked the doors before going to bed._

_I jiggled that knob once and stood back to see if it would open. It did and a smile formed on my face. I went in and a light was on in the front room. I heard a voice and it stopped me cold. It was Headmaster's voice. He sounded serious. I crept against the wall and peak my head into the room. He was on the couch facing the fireplace and held a cordless phone to his ear. His hair was still up in a pony tail and he still wore a scarf over his shoulders. _

"_So things are that bad now," he said to the phone. There was a long pause and his head nods. "Is Kaname Kuran any help to you?"_

_I stopped cold again. Either my mind is playing tricks on me or I just heard Kaname's name._

"_I see, so you still need assistance?"_

"_How soon."_

"_Okay, I'll be there."_

* * *

I had a bad headache when I woke up the next morning. Saiyori took me to the nurse's office to get some aspirin, but they didn't help at all. After breakfast in the cafeteria we headed off to class. I tried to focus but my headache was pounding and I couldn't think straight. Every time I tried to read or look at a math problem my brain throbbed.

Then ever so sudden a picture flashed through my head. It was gone too quick to see what it was. A few minutes later it flashed pass again and I saw Headmaster's ponytail and a fireplace. I got a sudden urge that the picture meant something. I didn't know what it meant exactly, but I had to remember.

I was happy that school was finally out though I wasn't happy about being on patrol tonight. I wasn't in the mood for being harassed by Aidou so he can say that I'm bleeding all over the place.

I gathered my books and stood up.

"Do you wanna go get some parfaits at that little shop in town, Yori?"

"Sure Yuuki_"

She stops talking and looks over my head.

"_She_ can go but _you_ can't," Zero's voices fill my ears. "Headmaster wants me to tutor you today." He puts his hand on my head and sighs.

"Why are you sighing?" I snap. "I'm the one who has to be tutored by Mr. Boring over here."

"Whatever," he retorts then he takes my hand and pulls me out of the classroom.

"Yori help me!" I yell out. "I'm being kidnapped by a big silver monster!" But it was too late. I was already gone.

He takes me to Headmaster's house and sits me down at the table in the study.

"I'll cut you some slack Yuuki," he told me. "If you can focus for an hour then I'll let you go."

And focus I did.

Even though tedious _Mr. kiryu_ wasn't the best tutor in the world, when he taught things to me I got them. In middle school he helped me pass lots of tests. I always asked why he's so darn smart but I knew the truth. He was homeschooled for most of his life and homeschooler are usually smarter.

Finally my hour was up and as a treat he took me to this little noodle shop in town.

"I wanted parfaits," I whined.

"Just shut up and eat your roman."

I frowned, picked up my chopsticks, and poked at the noodles. The food here was good but I didn't feel like eating real food. My headache was still a problem and I thought junk food would help.

After that we went back to the campus and told Headmaster that we were heading out for patrol.

He acknowledged us then he stopped us at the door.

"I have some important news for you."

"Again," Zero said obviously irritated.

"Yes." He clears his throat. "I am going on a business trip tomorrow afternoon."

"How long will you be gone?" Zero asked.

"I'll be back by Monday morning."

Headmaster went on several business trips in the past but this one seems to erk me. I don't know why though.

"_Headmaster's pony tail? A fireplace?_

"_So things are that bad now," "Is Kaname Kuran any help to you?" "I see, so you still need assistance?"_

I finally remember what I was trying so hard to remember and it came to me all at once. I had a dream last night about the Headmaster talking about Kaname and having to go somewhere. How could it be that I knew this would happen just from a dream?

"I want you to sleep at the house while I'm gone okay," Headmaster told us. "I don't want it getting lonely without me there."

Zero and I bowed and headed towards the door again.

"Um Yuuki," he called.

"Yes Headmaster."

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

I nodded.

He got up from his desk and came over to hug me. "I love you my darling Yuuki."

"I love you too Headmaster."

"Please, call me Father."

"Hmm." It's not that I didn't hear him or I didn't want to call him father I was just under the impression that he was about to tell me something important.

"I have something to tell you," he said, his voice suddenly serious.

"What?" My mind raced with theories. _Why did he want Zero to leave? Does it have to do something with Kaname? Did something happen to him? Maybe he told Headmaster to give me a personal message._

"I don't know how to tell you this but…"

_Oh no._

"Yuuki…"

I crossed my fingers.

"You…sleepwalk."

* * *

_**0.O** _

**_Yuuki is a sleepwalker? _**

**_I knew it! (LOL of course I knew it I wrote it)_**

_**Anyway, if you wanna know what happens click** **NEXT! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_**Author's Note**_**

**_I've had this chapter stuck in my head for days and I finally got around to writing it down. I tried to write it exactly how I imagined it. The last scene isn't as descriptive as I wanted but all in all it's pretty good._**

* * *

_**Chapter **_

_**3**_

* * *

I heard him clearly but my mind was comprehensively foggy. Headmaster put his hand on my shoulder. "I know this must be hard to understand but you walk in your sleep."

He began to explain to me how he found this out-how he looked out of the window in his office and saw me walking one night, how he tried calling my name and I didn't answer, and how just last night he spotted me leaving the house in some kind of bizarre trans.

When he finished talking I still didn't respond. It wasn't because I was shocked or angry I was just couldn't believe what I was hearing. I refused to believe what I was hearing. I had my suspicions that I could be sleepwalking and all the pieces match up but to hear someone say it, out loud, is plain unbelievable.

He pushes his glasses on his face. "There's this guy who deals with these kinds of problems." He hands me a rectangular business card. "Make an appointment if you want help. His name is Toga Yagari."

_Make an appointment if you want help?_ Is he trying to say that I actually need it? I created this so-called problem and I can solve it myself. Without a therapist named Yagari.

That night I didn't have one single dream. All I remember is seeing blackness under my eyelids. The next day neither I nor Headmaster spoke of the sleepwalking thing. He mostly focused on the trip he'll be making. He told us at breakfast that he would be paying a visit to the Vampire Council. According to the dream I had two nights ago they were having problems that even Kaname can't solve himself. That is if he's even there.

By the afternoon, Headmaster had everything packed and ready.

"Take care of my precious school while I'm gone okay," Headmaster says as we stand at the front gate waiting for the taxi.

"You have my trust Headmaster," I promised.

"And you Zero?"

"Yeah, yeah, you have my trust." He said. "But you realize that this isn't the first time you left us here alone, right?"

"I know," he agrees. "But times are different now… Just be careful."

"Of course," I pledged.

He looks as if he wants to say more but the taxi pulls up. He opens the door. "Okay I'm off."

"Have a safe trip," I tell him.

"I will."

He bends down to get into the taxi then hesitated. "Yuuki."

"Yes."

"Keep in mind what I told you yesterday, okay?"

I nodded.

He gets into the taxi and I watch him disappear into the setting sun. Once he was gone Zero turned to me. "What was Headmaster talking about?" he asked.

The question took me by surprise. In all the chaos I haven't thought about how Zero fits into this.

"Oh…um, it's nothing important."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine. No need to worry."

The walking back to the house was silence and I wondered if he can see right through my lies like I can see right through his. I could just tell him the truth but it would be too hard to. I mean, what would I say to him; _hey Zero please don't think I crazy but I think I'm a sleepwalker. _

I went up to my room and changed out of my uniform. When I went down stairs Zero was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Need help?" I asked.

"You can't cook," he said grabbing an onion and cutting it up.

"Shut up," I snapped. "I can chop up some vegetable." I took a knife from the drawer and started chopping up a tomato. To show that I wasn't useless I chopped faster and faster proving myself with each slice of the knife and…

"Ouch!"

I look down and see blood running off my finger onto the cutting board.

"Ouch!" I yell again. "Baka knife."

I sucked the blood away and run over to the sink to rinse it off.

"You're so clumsy," Zero grumbled. "I'll go get you a bandage."

"No you don't need to_"

"You're bleeding," he says before walking out the room. He walks slow and shaky and I wonder if he's struggling.

"_What am I doing?"_ I think to myself. I should've been more careful. I promised Headmaster that I would. I let my competitiveness get away from me and caused Zero pain. How could I be so stupid?

Zero returns with a towel and holds it to my finger. I expected his eyes to turn but they didn't. He wraps a band-aid around it and I shamefully walk out. _I'm sorry Zero._

I stayed clear of the kitchen until dinner was ready. He made beef stew and salad. I wanted to say something to him but I didn't know what. The silence was killing me though and my mind started to wonder. _Is he made at me?_ _Did he think this was some trick to get him to drink my blood?_

"The stew was good," I blurt out.

"Thanks." He gets up and takes our dishes away without saying anything else.

Even though it was a Friday I couldn't do anything fun. Headmaster specifically told me not to leave the house unless I had to so I couldn't hang out with Saiyori. Zero locked himself in his room so I couldn't hang out with him either. Usually, if we had nothing else to do, we would watch a movie together or something.

With my all my options tied I decided to go to my room and read Manga until I feel sleepy. I thought about checking up on Zero. For all I know he could be in severe pain right now. But it probably would matter anyway. If I do he won't take any blood from me unless he's utterly desperate or on the verge of dying.

* * *

_My eyes popped open in a start searching for something, anything. I took the Manga comic off my face and sat up. I must've fallen to sleep while reading. I looked at my bedside clock. It was a little after one a.m._

_I got up to use the toilet and on my way back I stopped at Zero's room. After a few seconds of staring at his door I tried to continue down the hall but my feet wouldn't move. "I need to see if he's alright," I think._

_I open the door and peak my head through. He was asleep in his bed with his arms and legs sprawled out in between the covers. He looked so peaceful that I kept my eyes glued to him. I stood there for a long while not sure whether I should wake him up or leave._

_All of a sudden his body jerked as if he was struck by lightning. Then he frowned and gripped his neck and hunching over in unmistakable pain. _

'_Zero," I called walking over to his bed._

"_Y-Yuuki?" he said. "W-what are you doing in my…room?"_

"_I came to check on you."_

_This time he didn't deny my worries instead he grabs at his neck again and groaned. I watch speechlessly his eyes turn from lavender to crimson. _

"_Get away from me before I_" he was abruptly cut off by a surge of pain running through his veins._

"_No I won't. You need help."_

"_Just go Yuuki…please," his voice is raspy now and filled with agony. I move next to him and cup his face in my hands forcing him to look at me. _

"_Zero," I said in a soothing voice. And then for no apparent reason I planted a soft kiss on his lips causing his glowing eyes to glow even more. "I want you to drink my blood." I lay back against his pillow and extended my neck._

"_I-I can't…" _

"_Please, you need it."_

_There was a long, tense silence as he tried to resist the temptation but when he couldn't anymore fangs broke through his pastel lips. He then maneuvered himself on top of me and pinned my arms down. His body was trembling and his tattoo was throbbing. My eyes squinted together as he slowly ran his rough, wet tongue over my throat. _

"_I'm sorry," he whispers before sinking his teeth into my skin._

* * *

A sharp pain in my neck wakes me from my sleep. I try to sit up but someone is above me—a man. The stinging pain continues and a half moan, half scream escapes my mouth. _What is going on? Where am I? _

I try to struggle free, pushing against his steel chest and yelling frantically but he still remained unmoved. Then, silver hair brushes pass my face as he pushes me deeper into the bed, pressing his body against mine.

"Zero!" I whimper._ How did I get here and why is Zero drinking my blood? _It was like I had just walked into a movie theater 30 minutes late. I didn't know what was going on.

A groan comes from Zero as he bites down harder and swallows more of my blood. In time I stop resisting and let him drink. A few minutes later his drinking slows and he pulls out his fangs. He licks the extra blood off my neck then sits up.

I'm sorry," he says whipping the blood off his mouth. "I know you were pushing me away but I_"

"No," I interject. "It's not you I…" The realization hit me and tears start to fall. I don't remember any of this happening because it was a _dream_. I was sleepwalking.

"Yuuki, are you hurt?" he asks running his fingers over my wounds. "Did I take too much?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not that I just…" I sniffle and tried to take one even breath. "I have something to tell you. I should've told you sooner but…"

"What is it?"

"I am…" I try to tell him but the tears keep coming down. They cloud my eyes, my voice, and my mind.

"You're what?" He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm…a sleepwalker," I blurt out. "I've been sleepwalking almost every night for the past month. When I came here I was asleep not awake. I didn't know it was you at first. That's why I pushed you away. And I'm…"

"Yuuki," he said pulling me into a hug. "Slow down. Take a breath." I buried myself in his chest. His cool skin felt nice against my heated face.

"It's okay. Don't cry." He released me and whipped my tears away.

I tilt my head down in shame. "I need help," I muttered.

"What?"

"I need help," I repeat one notch higher afraid I'll start crying again. "Headmaster told me yesterday that I had a problem but I didn't believe him. I ignored him and thought that I could solve it myself. But I don't even know what I'm doing at night anymore. I can't do it alone, I need help. Professional help."

"You're not alone," he assured me and I throw myself in his arms. "Whatever you need me to do I'm here for you, Yuuki."

I nod my head and smile at the sincerity of his words. "I'll call the therapist tomorrow morning and make an appointment. I need you to go with me for moral support."

"Okay," he promised.

"Can I ask you to do one more thing for me?" For some reason my voice gets timid as if I'm afraid to ask it.

"What is it?"

"Can I…sleep… in here… with you?"

His body automatically stiffens and he's silent for a long while. Blush formed on my cheeks as I think _maybe I'm asking TOO much. _I mean we aren't kids anymore.

I needed to say something. I needed to say that it's fine if he doesn't want to. Yet I couldn't because I would be lying. If I leave now I might start sleepwalking again or have bad dreams of Kaname.

"I…You don't have to_"

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me down to lay with him. I couldn't help smiling at what he did. I really didn't want to spend the night in my room all alone. He cuddles me in his unclothed chest and I don't object. At first he's tense and awkward but after some time he starts to relax, holding me like it was second nature.

I was completely content in his embrace and on the verge of slumber when something occurred to me.

"Thank you," I say softly.

"For what?"

"Not thinking I'm crazy. And I wanna want to apologize for the…intrusion."

"Isn't it a little late for apologizes now?" he asks, his voice sounding almost amused.

It was true. Here I am in his arm after I forced him to drink my blood and I'm just now apologizing. It seems pretty ridiculous to me.

"I'm also sorry for um…" I stop and trace my bandaged finger around the dried blood spots on his chest, "kissing you too."

I could feel his body tense up again and I wonder if it really happened.

After a few minutes of silence he finally speaks. "It's no big deal. You couldn't help it, you were sleep."

I take his words to mind processing them with thought. It's true that I was sleep and it's also true that I couldn't help it but what he doesn't know is that in my dreams things happen because somewhere deep down I want them too.

He tucks my head under his chin and I close my eyes.

"Get some sleep Yuuki," he insisted, tightening his grip around me. "I'll be right here the whole time making sure you don't go anywhere."

There was something in his voice that made me feel safe and protected and I fell asleep soon after hearing this.

* * *

_**Okay so I think it's a tad bit out of character but oh well. This is just a FanFic not a TV show or something.**_

_**If you like it keep reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

I finally finished it! I don't usually take this long but I had a lot of stuff going on plus the all too familiar writers' block played a big part in this. I might have some mistakes in this and if I do I'm sorry for that. I corrected it really fast.

* * *

_**Chapter**_

_**4**_

* * *

If I could I would stay here forever in this bed where I can escape. I can escape the sleepwalking and the dreams and the roses. Here, nightmares don't exist and all my troubles disappear.

The sun shined brightly through the window hitting me directly in the eyes. I turned over to block it but there was something firm in my way. It was Zero's chest. Without thinking I ran my hands over his skin. It felt smooth and toned and it looked less pale that I remember it being. A beam of light came down on him making his look like a beautiful pure white angel sent from heaven.

Zero's body shifted drawing me closer to him. His lips were just inches from his.

I blushed violently.

He shifted again and this time lavender eyes began to open.

When I noticed he was waking up I quickly hid my face pretending to be sleep. But it was too late. He already spotted me.

"Yuuki," he says.

I lifted my head, slowly revealing my reddened cheeks. "G-Good Morning Z-Zero," I stuttered not sure how to respond.

"Good Morning," he says back yawning.

We stare at each other for only a second before he backs away.

As I studied his face he doesn't seem moved by the situation (me sleeping in his bed with him.) We haven't done that since middle school. He just stands up and slips on a shirt as if this was any other day.

I sit up and he stares at me as if he wants to tell me something then turns his head to the bed, specifically a blood stained pillow.

He tears his eyes away reluctantly. "You should take a bath while I make the bed."

I nodded and marched straight to the bathroom. I take off the blood stained gown and step into the steamy shower. My wounds felt raw against the hot water but I toughed it out until I was done. Before I left I wrapped a towel around me and put a band-aid over the bite marks.

On the way back to my room I saw Zero pulling new sheets over his bed.

"Do you need any help with that?"

"No," he answered flatly.

"Are you sure I can't_"

"I said no." he snapped.

I walk away without saying another word. _"He hates me now,"_ I think to myself.

I feel a storm of guilt wash over me. I felt guilty for making him drink my blood and for asking him if I can sleep with him and most of all I felt guilty for feeling happy waking up next to him. I get up all refreshed and rejuvenated while Zero's still the same Zero. The same Zero with the weight of becoming a Level E heavy on his shoulders. It made me feel like my '_Kaname problems'_ were petty and insignificant which they were compared to his. And now, to make it worse, I'm asking him to help me solve them.

When I got to my room I put on my clothes quickly so I could get down stairs sooner. I grabbed the business card out of my blazer pocket then headed for the front room.

"_I'm not some helpless little girl." _I think._ "I can do this without him." _

I sit on the couch in front of the fireplace, and pick the phone off the receiver. I dial the number and squeeze the plushy cushions with my hands anxiously as it rings.

"Good morning," says a woman with a polite voice. "Welcome to our offices. How may I help you?"

"Um yes…" suddenly my voice gets really high-pitched and shaky. "I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Yagari."

"Dr. Toga Yaguri?"

"Y-Yes."

"One moment." There is a long pause and I nervously look at the burning wood in the fireplace. She cleared her throat and then spoke. "What is your name and age?"

"Yuuki Cross. Sixteen years old."

"Yuuki Cross!" she exclaimed, "the daughter of Kaien Cross!"

"Yes…but how did you_"

"Dr. Yaguri told me you might be calling. He told me to reserve an appointment for you in case you showed."

There was another pause.

"Your scheduled appointment is at noon today. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll see you then. Have a nice day."

The call ends and I sit there not sure what to do next. How did the lady know who I was? Better yet, how did Dr. Yagari know who I was? Did Headmaster make an appointment for me planning that I'd go? Should I be thankful or feel betrayed?

"You called already?" Zero asked from behind me.

"Yeah," I replied. "Apparently Headmaster made an appointment ahead of time in case I decided to go."

"So your little problem's that bad, eh."

I sighed. "I guess so."

* * *

The taxi ride was long and silent. I was nervous the whole way there and my anxiety made Zero feel uneasy. I didn't have a clue on what to expect. This is my first time ever seeing a therapist. What kind of questions will he ask me? What will I say?

The taxi jerked to a stop and before we got out Zero paid the fair for us. The building was brown, single story, and smaller than I pictured it. We walked slowly to the door and my hand clinched anxiously around Zero's arm.

The inside was quaint and quite comfortable looking with comfy leather couches and chair and a small play area for children. I went up to the front desk to sign in. The woman there gave me some papers and I took them over to where Zero was sitting. I took my time filling them out then brought them back up to the desk. She took a look at the papers then smiled kindly. "Welcome Miss Cross."

"_I wonder if she's the woman on the phone,"_ I think.

I walked over to the magazine stand and picked one up. There were dozens of stories in it about people with low self-esteem and why you shouldn't commit suicide. This made me feel really uncomfortable all of a sudden so I just sat back down and starred out the front window.

About 10 minutes later my name was called and my heart started beating rapidly. I gave Zero one last pitiful look before following a lady into a narrow hallway towards the back rooms. She stopped then gestured to a door. It was far away and isolated from all the other doors.

"Here you are," she said. "Dr. Toga Yagari's office."

I cautiously opened the door and walked in. The room was brighter than I expecting and quaint just like the lobby.

"Hello," I called out searching around to find him. "I'm Yuuki Cross."

A man turns around in a chair behind a desk. I squint my eyes to make out his face. From the looks of it he had dark mop-like hair, a broad build, and a patch on one eye. He was very intimidating and much scarier than Zero and Mr. Ichijo combined.

He stands up and walks towards a counter adjacent to the desk.

"Do you want some tea, girl?"

I didn't like being called _girl_ but I answered despite it.

He brought a small tea cup over to a coffee table. "Sit," he commanded. And I did immediately walking over to one of the couches. He sat down in an armchair across from me and pulled out a notepad.

"Kaien has already informed me on your sleeping walking problem," he says.

I was taken aback by his suddenness and all I could do was nod my response. So Headmaster must be acquaintances with Dr. Yagari.

"No need to be nervous girl," he half-heartedly reassured me. "I'm just gonna ask you some questions and all you got to do is answer them as honestly as you can."

For the past 30 minutes he asked me questions and scribble in his notepad. Have I had any suicidal thoughts before? Have I thought about killing someone? Do I suffer from depression or bi-polar disorder? I said 'no' to every single one of them.

Gradually, he got into the more serious questions. The ones I had to think about.

"Has any major tragedies happened to you? Did someone die or leave for a long period of time?"

I stopped and starred down for a long time trying to gather my thoughts.

"Well…" I said finally. "Something did happen… a couple months ago."

"And what was that."

"Someone who meant a lot to me left."

"What were your relations with this person?"

"He saved me from a…criminal when I was 6 years old and I guess I kind of owe him for my life."

"When he left how did that make you feel?"

"Hurt…lonely…abandoned…worthless to him."

He wrote something in his notepad then looked at me. "Have you been having dreams about him?"

I nodded. "Every night for a month."

"Can you describe them?"

I told him about the nightmares of Kaname that kept me up every night and the dreams that led me to sleepwalk and collect roses.

He scribbled in his notebook again. "Are these roses somehow connected to that boy?"

"Yes. It was Kaname's rose garden at the school I go to."

His hands tightened his grip around the pen and he made a somewhat disgusted face. "Kaname Kuran?"

I nodded. Is there something wrong with Kaname Kuran? Does his knowing who I am speaking of change the whole perspective? I mean civilians think he's a rich and powerful elite, which he is.

His eyes got narrow and dramatic. "Do do know who Kaname Kuran is?" He asked. He didn't give me enough time to answer without blurting out the words "A vampire."

My heart stopped as the realization hit me like a ton of bricks_. "How did he know Kaname was a vampire? How did he know vampires exist in the first place? _

"Those roses you have," he says. "Get rid of them."  
My eyes widen in both fear and surprise. "But_"

"Do you believe 110% that he'll come back?"

"No..."

"Then get rid you anything that reminds you of him. Move on, Yuuki. He's thinks humans like us are useless to the world. He probably has forgotten he ever saved your life."

His voice was suddenly deep and dark. "If you want advice burn them. Throw them in the fire and watch them burn."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Some kind of timer when off and I jumped in surprise.

"Well that's it for today." He pulled out a square piece of paper and wrote something on it. "Here, take these. It'll help you sleep better. And I advise you to have someone look over you to make sure you don't wonder off."

I bowed. "Thank you for your help."

I left the room and walked down the hall into the lobby where Zero sat. When he saw me he stood up and handed me my coat.

"Zero Kiryu?" Dr. Yagari's voice boomed from behind me.

I watched as Zero's face tensed and fell to the ground. "Master Yagari," he mumbled.

* * *

There was so many questions I wanted to ask Zero but when we left the office he didn't speak of it and I was afraid to ask.

We stopped at a small café for lunch. The whole time we were there it was so quiet you could hear a pen drop. I wanted to tell him about my appointment with Dr. Yagari but the air around us seemed too on edge.

When we got back to the academy Zero went his own way. I don't know why Zero was like this all of a sudden but I hated it. I wanted him to be there for me and hold me like he did last night.

With nothing else to do I decided to go over to the Sun Dorm and see what Saiyori was doing. She was at her desk reading when I walked in.

"What's up Yori?" I asked, trying me best to sound nonchalant.

She turned to me and smiled. "Yuuki, I'm so glad you're here. You've been gone for several days. I was getting worried."

This was the perfect time to tell her. Tell her everything.

I cleared my throat. "About that…" I stopped for a quick second to gather my thoughts then continued. "I have something to tell."

She raised her eye brows. "What is it?"

"I am a sleepwalker."

She was quiet for a while then she came over to hug me. "Is there any way I can help you?"

I shook my head.

I was so happy that I wanted to cry. She didn't ask any questions or refuse to believe me. She accepted me. Maybe if I had told her sooner I might not have gone to Zero for help.

For the rest of the day Yori and I hung out together. My guess is that she was trying to distract me from my problems. We went shopping and to the movies, then we had parfaits at our favorite sweet shop.

When we got back to the campus the horizon was a bright red-orange color.

"Are you going to sleep at Headmaster Cross's house now?" She asked as we walked up the path.

"Only until the sleepwalking stops."

"Did you sleepwalk last night?"

My face flushed red as I remembered what happened. "Y-yeah I did. I accidently walked into Zero's room."

"What did he do?"

"He kicked me out." I had to lie. I couldn't tell her that he drank my blood and then we slept together.

When we got to the end of the path she walked towards the Sun Dorm while I walked towards the Headmaster's house. I opened the door to a still house. The rooms and hallways were dim and mute.

"Hello?" I called out.

I searched the 2nd floor with no results. Then I went down to the kitchen which was empty as well.

"Zero, are you here?"

I was about to give up when I remembered the one place he could be: In the basement. I rushed down the staircase that led to the basement. Our basement had one hallway and series of rooms on each side. One of those rooms was being used for Zero's train.

I pulled open the heavy metal door to find Zero firing rounds at a paper silhouette target. Every time he shot his gun his hair swished back and his arm jerked.

"Zero!" I shouted. He couldn't hear me over the headphones he had on so I waved my hands hoping I would draw his attention.

He took off his headphones and gave me an annoyed glare. "What?"

I was a little surprised that he talked to me. This whole day he hasn't said much to me.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why won't I be okay?" His voice was defensive and cold.

I looked down. "I don't know… You just seemed a little…disturbed."

"I'm fine."

"But…How do you know Dr. Yagari?"

"That is," he reloaded his run, "none of your business."

My head burned with angry. _Why was he acting this way? _"It is my business! I want to know who he is to you."

He didn't say anything. All he did was put his headphones back on and starting firing again. Non-stop this time. As if I wasn't even there.

"Zero!"

He didn't answer.

"Zero!"

He still didn't answer.

"Screw you!" I stormed out and slammed the door shut behind me.

What is up with him? One day he's supper supportive and the next he's a total jerk. I thought we were done with these push-pull games but I guess I was wrong. He's exactly the same.

My feet were moving faster than my mind could comprehend. My vision was blurry all of a sudden and I soon knew why. I was crying. I whipped my eyes away but the tears kept coming. I opened my door and dove into my bed pulling the covers over my face.

"_I'm alone in this after all," I thought. _Headmaster is on a trip, I can't be with Yori, and Zero isn't on my side like I thought. I have no one else to turn to.

An image of Kaname flashed through my head. _"I miss you," _I whispered. For the first time since he left I truly wished he was here. I want him to hold me gently in his arms and tell me everything is okay like he did when I was little. I want him to return to the academy, give me some of his handpicked roses, and tell me that he'll never leave me again.

_I miss you._

_I'm alone._

_I don't know how I got there but I was standing in front of Zero's door debating whether I should go in. I decided not to and kept walking. I opened the front door forgetting about a coat or shoes and went straight out into the cool air. I traveled the all too familiar path to the school and got the proper tools out of the shed._

_Tears started to fall as I prepped the garden. So many tears that I could barely see what I was doing. I snatched the weeds out franticly and poured the water over them sloppily. Dirt was flying everywhere and thorns kept poking my fingers but I didn't care. I kept going…_

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell me in a Review! **

**My next chap will be up soon. I promise. **

**Hint: Something...interesting will happen between Yuuki and Zero.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys! How's it going? I posted this the night before I lift for my trip to Chicago where I have no access to a computer. Sorry for the little mistakes I might've made while correcting it. I just wanted you to read this before I leave so here it is._

* * *

_**Chapter**_

_**5**_

* * *

My stinging fingers were numb from the weather and my body felt heavy with fatigue. Whatever was underneath me was hard and cold against my skin. My head was spinning and my eyes burning.

In my limited window of vision I saw a collage of red, brown, and silver. I tried to reach for it, but it seemed too far away. There was someone calling my name but I couldn't speak. In defeat, I closed my eyes and let unconsciousness takeover. The last thing I remember is being lifted off the ground and carried through the air.

I woke up in a start, unaware to where I was. A fire roared and for a second I thought I had died and went to hell. Then I soon realized that I was on the living couch.

I tried to sit up but was stopped by a surge of pain in my head. There was a glass of water nearby and when I tried to reach for it an agonizing cough tore through my lips.

Just then; Zero came rushing in frantically calling my name.

My body stiffened as he came around the couch to get a better glimpse at me. He had a worried expression on his face.

I looked at him with a somewhat innocent expression and he sighed in relief. "I thought you were hurt or something."

I opened my mouth but no words came out and I pointed to the glass of water. He handed it to me and I drank every single drop. That's when I noticed my fingers were bandaged.

"What happened to my hands?" I asked with a raspy voice. "Why am I on the couch?"

"You collapsed outside by the school last night."

"I was sleepwalking." It was more like a statement than a question.

He nodded. "And you beat the hell out of that garden. You were a mess when I found you."

"I feel like I mess," I added letting out a chain of hacking coughs.

When I finally stopped, it sat back on the pillow and let out a tiresome sigh.

Zero left the room and came back with two pills and another glass of water. "Take these. It'll make you feel better."

I swallow them quickly.

"Are you hungry?" Zero asks. "I made some soup."

I nodded. I was always hungry for his cooking.

He disappears again and returns with a bowl of vegetable soup. I didn't know I was that starved until I started eating. It was delicious just like everything else he makes. When I was done he took my dish away and turned on the TV above the fireplace. I watched that until I fell asleep.

And that's mostly what I did for the next couple of days: sleep. Of course Headmaster came back on Monday and I had to explain what happened. He didn't seem surprised though. I guess he expected the worse in case my condition didn't improve. Both Head and Zero were keeping close watch on me and they didn't see me walking. I didn't have any weird dreams either. I was probably too tired to do any form of moving whether I was asleep or awake.

By Thursday I was well enough to go back to school. Of course I had a lot of homework to do which Zero had to tutor me on some of it; Mostly Math and English. On Friday Headmaster had to leave again. He said the same things he said last week about the Vampire Council having 'problems' and having us to 'be careful' and guard the house.

Although he wasn't telling us much I had a feeling that it was something way more serious. Why else would he have to leave two weeks in a role? Is it something so dangerous that Headmaster can't tell us? This was just another problem to add to the pile.

It was just after sun down when Zero finished tutoring me.

"Are you hungry?" he asked stacking the papers into a neat pile.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm starving."

Zero doesn't usually ask me if I'm hungry but since I'm still kind of sick he's been extra caring. Tutoring me willingly, feeding me willingly, and being nicer to me than usual.

He picked up the phone and ordered Chinese take-out then headed toward the stairs. I grabbed his arm, stopping him from proceeding.

"Let's watch a movie," I suggested walking over to the couch. To my surprise he actually follows me and sits down.

"What movie?"

I searched through the media cabinet for something that he'll tolerate. I already know he hates chick clicks and comedies. Action movies were off the table too since they involve some form of romance and laughing. Then all the way in the back I saw a DVD with a rather disturbing cover. Horror; I hate it but it'll be perfect for him.

"What about this one?" I ask holding it out to him. He took it from me and looks as if he wants to smile. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle this? It looks too scary for you."

"Too scary?" I say nonchalantly. "I watch this kinda stuff with Yori all the time."

I was obviously lying. Like I said before, I hate horror. But I will suck it up for the sake of Zero and not spending another Friday night alone in my room.

He shrugs then puts the video in the player. My heart skipped beats and my palms were sweating as I waited for the movie to start. Just to make me even more anxious Zero cut out all the lights. I couldn't help notice that when Zero sat back down he tried to sit as far as he could away, which wasn't that far since the blanket we were sharing was quite small.

The movie started off slow like most movies do and included the signature scary-pop-ups-and-suspenseful-music scenes. But as the movie progressed, it got more heart wrenching.

_Ding. _The door bell rings and I screeched lightly.

"Relax," Zero said. "It's just the door."

We eat out food straight out the containers and kept watching. I jumped a few times occasionally flinging rice on the floor. By the middle of the movie it had my head tucked mostly under the blank.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I'm not sure if he was trying to be funny or considerate.

"I-I'm fine," I say letting the cover slowly leave my face. I was fine until something jumped out at the screen and I hid my head in Zero's shoulder.

"I thought you say you were fine?"

Now he was being funny.

"I am," I mumbled to his arm.

I thought he would push me off or tease me some more but he didn't so every time I got scared I hid my face on his shoulder. He didn't seem bothered by it either and when I noticed, I kept my head there longer and longer each time.

At the very end is when it got truly horrifying. It made me let out a half screaming half gasping sound and it even made Zero jerk backwards. This was probably too much on my raw throat and a hacking cough erupted from my burning chest.

All of a sudden Zero's body froze.

"_Why did he freeze like that?"_ I think. _"Does he think I have some contagious disease or something?"_

I scooted over and put a great deal of space between us. "I'm sorry," I say. "I think I'm still a little sick."

After a couple minutes of silence, prepare to get up but his hand on my shoulder stops me from moving another muscle.

"It's my fault," he whispers. His frowning features glowed in the light of the TV screen.

"What are you talking a_"

"It's my fault that you're sick. If I would've just told you the truth this wouldn't have happened…"

"That's not true."

"You were sleepwalking because of me."

I shook my head. "I am the only person responsible for my sleepwalking. You had nothing to do with it."

"I promised," he mumbled to himself. "I promised that I would be there for you…and I wasn't."

So is this why he has been acting so 'off' this week. He feels bad because he thinks he did this to me. He thinks the coughs and the sneezes and the bandaged fingers were his fault.

I moved closer to him and put my hand on his. "I know you have a lot going on that you don't want to talk about and_"

"The therapist you went to go see was my hunting teacher," he blurts out. I would've told you sooner but I didn't know how."

I understood were he was coming from. It's hard telling people you love the truth.

When I looked up and saw his regretful face I couldn't help but hug him. "It's okay, Zero," I whisper.

He tightened his arms around my back and looks down at me; his lavender eyes staring into my brown ones.

He moves his head closer to me then kisses me. My mind raced. _"What should I do?"_ I think. _"Should I push him away or kiss back?"_ Before I had a change to decide, his lips were gone.

"I'm sorry," he said letting me go and looking away from me. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You don't have to apologize," I assure him but he doesn't seem to be listening. He stands up and begins to walk away. I go after him. Without thinking I kiss him, my lips pressing against his gently. It grew more passionate quickly. Our tongues entangled and our mouth explored. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He straddled my waist. We broke apart for air still holding each other.

"I don't know what to do?" I said nuzzling my face in his chest.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

I shook my head. This wasn't about us kissing. This is about something different; something more complex.

"Dr. Yagari told me to get rid of anything that reminds me of Kaname. He told me to burn them and move on."

He didn't say anything and I could tell he was uncomfortable.

Finally he speaks in a forced voice. "I'd tell you that same thing. Not because I hate him but because I want you to be happy."

I was a little disappointed at his reaction. I thought he was going to tell me to forget about Kaname and get on with my life. If anything, it made me even more confused_. Am I really over Kaname? Is there something more than just friendship between me and Zero?_

I sigh.

Why is this so difficult? I only have two choices. Hold on or move on. If I keep doing everything half-ass I'll keeping sleepwalking.

"Tomorrow I will get my medicine filling and burn the roses. I have to move on. I need to move on."

It felt refreshing to finally wake up normally. I knew exactly where I was and I knew exactly what I had done last night. I didn't have any strange dreams nor did I discover a rose on my night stand.

"Good morning," Zero lightly whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "Good Morning."

He kisses me on the head and then sits up. "We need to get a movie on it."

I sighed.

I didn't want to. I want to stay in my bed and cuddle with Zero like we did last night. He stands up and pulls me into his arms. "You need your meds so you can sleep better."

"I sleep fine as long as you're next to me," I wanted to say to him.

We get dressed and took the subway to the nearest pharmacy. While the prescription is being filled we stop at a diner for breakfast. The food was good, but not as good as Zero's. When we were finished we picked up the medicine. They were small, white, and looked easy to swallow.

"Take 1 every night or as needed," I read. "Seems easy enough."

* * *

_**I have nothing to say here to transition between scenes so instead of rambling on about nothing I'll skip right to the point.**_

_*Evening the same day*_

* * *

I couldn't procrastinate any long. I had been sitting here for over an hour with the roses I had collected from underneath my beds. The room was dark lit only by a few candles and the blaze from the fireplace. I needed to do it if I wanted to get better.

I kneel in front of the couch and take one flower from the pile. Even though I picked it days or possibly weeks ago the petals on it were still luminous and glowing, which made it harder to get rid of them. These roses were special, touched only by vampires. They were mystical and majestic; a one of a kind species.

I twirled my fingers on the stem deciding what I should do.

"Hey," I heard someone say from behind. It could only be Zero. "Do you want some tea?"

I take one of the cups from his hand and sip it. The warm sensation on my throat seemed to relax me.

"Thanks," I say.

I sat the cup down and stared at the orange-red flames.

"Just throw one in," Zero suggested. "And see how you feel."

That idea crossed my mind a hundred times yet when he said it made much more sense. His words were forced, as if trying hard to be helpful, but still sensible.

I looked at the rose one last time before tossing it onto the fireplace. I thought I would have the strong urgency to retrieve it but I didn't. It actually felt good, like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I added another and another, throwing them in two at a time then three and four until every single one was gone. The mystical and majestic roses were now reduced to ashes.

Once the fire had settled and the tea was gone the room was silent.

"_What should I do?" _I thought. _"What should I say?" _

Suddenly, my heart speaks for me. "I'm free." I jumped into Zero's arms. "I'm free." His body is paralyzed with surprise, but I ignore it. "I'm free."

Two months of suffering, sleep deprivation, depression, and all I had to go was this. It was kind of ironic in a way. Tears were falling but not from sadness but from joy. I can breathe now. I can live now. I'm finally free.

Zero pulls me off of him and frowns at the fireplace.

"What's wrong?"

He doesn't respond.

"Zero…"

"What am I to you?" he blurts out in a cold voice.

I was awed by the question but I knew it was coming sooner a later. I bet he thinks I used him as an escape goat or a rebound.

"What am I to you?" he repeats, this time more abruptly.

I have to answer but I can't. I don't know what to say. I don't know how to explain my feeling towards him.

He begins to walk away but I grab his hand. He jerks away.

"What am I to you?" he says again in a loud whisper. "A distraction? A toy? Something to play with until you forgot about that no good bastard?" He pauses. "I thought we felt the same way about each other, but you…you just used me to help you with your little problems. Do you even care about me? Did you kiss me back just to see if I was better at it than Kaname? "

I was frozen for a long while. Not of regret or self-pity but in raging anger.

"You don't know anything," I mumble clinching my fists.

"What was that?" he retorts.

"I said you don't know anything!" I practically screamed it.

Zero turned his head slightly so he could look at me out of his peripheral vision.

I looked him right in the face and kept screaming.

"For a whole month, before the sleepwalking even started, I was struggling with this. How could you say that you're just a toy to me? If I wanted a distraction I would've gone to Saiyori or Headmaster. I didn't plan to come in your room that night. I didn't even know what I was doing until you bite me. I hated sleepwalking and mourning over Kaname. I was confused and lonely and you just happened to be the one I went to. But I wouldn't have kissed you back if I didn't feel something for you."

He turned his head as if he didn't believe me. "And what do you feel for me, uh?" "Pity, regret…The only reason I helped you is because I thought you would forget about that bastard and love me but I guess things don't work out the way you want them to."

"And what if I do…love you Zero?" My voice got small and light all of a sudden.

There was stillness in the room as if my words made the world stop. In one swift move he takes my head and kisses me. It wasn't gentle and innocent like yesterday, instead it was hot and feverish, the kind of kiss that wakes up your senses and makes your knees weak. The kind of kiss that make you want more and more.

His lips slip down to my neck and starts kissing my throat. He holds my head tighter to his. I feel fangs eject and scrap against my skin.

"Yuuki," he groans.

I know what he wants and I give him a nod of approval.

"Do it Zero…Bite into me."

He groans again. "I love you, Yuuki. I love you so much."

Before I could say anything back his razor sharp teeth bit deep into me. I couldn't speak or move. All I could do is stand there and moan occasionally. I was physically and mentally paralyzed. The only thing that was comprehendible was the sound of him swallowing my blood and the pulling sensation on my neck. Zero bit down harder which caused me to arch my back in pain. This made him loose his footing and go toppling down on the couch. After a few more minutes his drinking slowed to a stop. He pulls his fangs out of my neck. I whip the blood off his face and smiled.

"I love you too." I bring my lips to his in another fiery kiss. Zero flips me over and kisses me deeper, sticking his tongue deep into my mouth. When I moan at the feeling, he slips down to my neck again.

"I want you," he breaths against my bare skin.

I've never heard his say those words before. What does he want me to do? Kiss him better? Give him more blood?

A hand goes under my pajama top and I immediately know what he wants. I let him undo a few buttons then he looked at me.

"Yuuki," he calls out, hesitation heavy in his voice. He probably thought I had fallen asleep or completely lost my mind. I cupped his face in my hands and smiled.

It didn't matter that I was sixteen or that Zero was a vampire. We both love and care for each other and that's all that matter.

* * *

_O.o_

_Don't worry it's not a lemon. I stopped there because it's rated **T** and not** M** so don't panic. _

_But you have to admit that scene was a little romantic._

_Anyway I'll think of some ideas while I'm away and then write when I get back in 4 days._


	6. Chapter 6

It's finally here! It seems like it took me forever to finish. I had some stuff to do so I haven't been working on it as much as i usually do but it's posted now. Enjoy(:

* * *

**_Chapter_**

**_6_**

* * *

In less than a week the whole school knew we were a couple (even the Headmaster.) Neither Zero nor I told a soul yet somehow people found out. Sure, there was talk going around that we were 'together' before but this was the real thing. Jealous and angry Day Class girls were spreading rumors saying that it was 'incest' but mostly everyone knows Zero and I aren't actually _siblings_. I expected there would be some controversy though. I mean, I am dating the hottest guy in the Day Class.

* * *

It was a Thursday afternoon and Zero and I were walking through town. Headmaster had sent us to the store to buy a few things for dinner. He claimed that he was too 'busy' to go himself when in reality he was too lazy.

He gave us a simple list and some yen to spend. We walked into the closest grocery store and split up so we could finish faster. I had the easier things to find like eggs, milk, and produces. We met up at the front of the store and picked the shortest line which was still a few buggies long. The cashier worked promptly and we were up quickly. It was girl with bob-like blonde hair and she looked about a little older than me.

"How are you two doing today?" she asks cheerfully.

"Good," I answer for the both of us.

She ringed up our items swiftly and tells us the amount. I hand her the correct bills and she punched in a few keys.

"I couldn't help notice your uniforms," she observed. "Are you students from Cross Academy Boarding School?"

I nod. "We're both second years."

"Are you two, by any chance, in the Night Class? I heard they were some kind of noble elites."

I looked over at Zero to see if he was going to respond but he just clenched the paper bag in his hands silently.

"No, we're in the Day Class."

"Oh." Disappointment was apparent in her voice.

She gave me my change back and the receipt then gave me a kind smile. "Have a nice day?"

"You too."

I took the other bag in my hands and we left the store.

"I can't believe she thought we were in the Night Class," Zero spat as we walked down the street.

"Relax Zero. It's no big deal. People make that mistake all the time."

"She called them noble elites."

"Well…they kind of are."

"If only she knew who they really were. If only she knew that they were actually disgusting creatures that_"

I stopped abruptly, cutting Zero from his anti-vampire rant. "Zero…where are we?"

It was a part of town I haven't seen before. There were no people here or active businesses. There were only abandoned buildings and overflowing garbage cans.

A wailing sound erupted from one of the ally-ways and before I could stop myself I when looking for the source of it. Behind one of the empty warehouses, in between two dumpsters, there were two young girls crying.

"Are you two okay?" I asked approached them slowly.

They kept crying.

"Are you lost? I can help you find you way."

"We lost our mother," the taller girl explained, "at the market."

"I want my mommy," whined the shorter girl.

They both came over to me and continued to weep.

The taller girl lifted her head. "Doesn't she smell good little sister?"

"Yes, she does big sister."

The two girls looked up at me. "She's perfect."

A feeling of de je vu washed over me. The language they used. The actions they made. It all seemed too bizarre, but my mind was too distracted by their innocent and helpless cover to figure out what they were.

Suddenly they're eyes turned blood red and they're teeth and fingers grew sharp and pointy. Then it hit me. These girls weren't humans they were Level Es.

I let out a scream and made a run for the street but the taller one blocked my way. I was trapped. The only thing I could do now is flight.

The shorter one made the first move attempting to jump at me, but I pulled out my Artemis Rod and smacked it into the wall before it could get me.

"You killed my little sister," the taller one said furiously. "And now I'm gonna kill you."

I swung my Artemis Rod at it as fast as I could yet I was still too late. I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes. I was sure about to die. My last memory: being slaughtered by an animalistic inhuman monster.

_Bang._

A bullet flashed past my head straight behind me. It hit the Level E straight in the chest creating an immediate explosion. I was frozen in shock, my eyes glued to the puff of smoke coming from Bloody Rose. Zero just saved my life.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" he asked.

His words took me out of my shock.

"You have to be more careful Yuuki," he told me. "You could've died."

I nodded. "I will." If wasn't for the grocery bags occupying our hands I would've hugged him.

We walked out of the alley and navigated ourselves out of this part of town. But even though we were far away from there I still felt odd. I felt as if eyes were prying at me, watching me; big red ones that were lusting for blood.

Just then a figure jumped out of the shadows and aimed its claws for Zero.

"ZERO WATCH OUT!" I yelled, I pulling out my Artemis Rod and shocking it with a bolt of electricity. Zero was alarm now and shot it once to make sure it was dead.

For a second I thought we were fine until hysterical cackling sounded from in between the buildings. Soon dozens of pairs of glowing eyes appeared.

"Show yourself you disgusting creatures," Zero commanded.

He loaded him gun and aimed it upward. I expanded Artemis and took a responsive stance.

Stillness took over the air as Zero and I stood back to back waiting for the first attack. After a few moments I heard a gunshot and I knew the fight was about to begin. Two came charging at me and I smashed their heads in. Long minutes of gunshots and electric bolts passed and they were still coming. Zero might be use to this but I wasn't. My arms were getting tired and I was losing strength with every swing.

"There's so many of them," I said despair clear in my voice.

He didn't respond but his fires became more frequent and unfortunately so did the attacks. Suddenly, the gunshots stopped and I knew why.

"_This is it,"_ I think. _"We will die right here and now." _The ammo was gone and my strength to fight had dissolved. Zero could use Artemis and fight but it would do much with only one person. There were just too many of them.

_Boom._

A crashing sound came out of one the buildings and a grayish-brown cloud surrounded me, blinding me.

"Zero!" I called out.

"Yuuki!" I heard him yell out.

Boom.

There was another crash and I started feeling around for Zero.

"Zer_" some dust entered my lungs and I started coughing violently. Soon after me I heard Zero coughing too.

"Damn you Level Es'," I heard someone curse. "I hadn't planned on having a slaughter party today."

"Stop complaining Shiki," someone else said. "This is our job. The Vampire Council sent us here."

"I know but I still don't want to do it."

When the dust finally cleared I took in a couple breaths of fresh air.

Zero came up behind me and patted my head. "Are you alright?"

I cleared my throat. "I'm fine. What about you?"

He answered with a slight nod.

Takuma and Shiki walked over to us and I gratefully bowed to them. "Thank you for saving us."

Takuma withdrew his sword and smiled kindly then gave Zero and me serious looks. His easy going and cheery mannerisms were long gone as he said "Do you want to know what just happened here?"

It was a hypothetical question that wasn't meant to be answered and we all knew it. Takuma and Shiki, according to their conversation, were sent here to slay these beasts. It wasn't a coincidence that they were there and it wasn't a coincidence that dozens of level Es were in town. Something bizarre was going on and I wanted to know what it was.

They lead us back to the school and to the Moon Dorm. None of us said a word the whole way there. When we entered the gate they took us around the back where there was a garden. I've never been to this part before. Now that I'm thinking about it, I haven't been past the front room.

"Take a seat," Takuma insisted. Zero walked over to a table on the patio and I followed him. I usually sat across from him when we sat at tables but right now I wanted to be next to him. Soon after we sat down a maid came over carrying a tray of tea and cookies. It wasn't until I started eating did I pay close attention to where I was. I knew it was a garden right away but it had a dainty look to it. The grass was green and lush, the pathways were cleanly swept, and stunning roses were dotted everywhere. But they weren't ordinary roses. The pedals were way too red, the stems were way too green, and the smell was way too intoxicating. No, these were Kaname's roses.

If only for a second my mind was totally detached from the actual world. I forgot about the Level Es and the fact I almost died. I forgot about the fact that I was in the Moon Dorm and might be delivered potentially devastating news. The only thing on my mind was the roses. They were taunting and teasing me.

"How could you be that stupid to think that you could get rid of me that easily?" the roses said.

I was being stupid, wasn't I? I thought that if I burned the ones I picked they would all somehow disappear. They're still here in this garden and in the garden behind the school. They still existed in my life and so did Kaname. I can't forget Kaname no matter how hard I try. He was the first to save my life and he introduced me to my father, Headmaster Cross. He will forever be in my heart and soul whether it's because of love or resentment.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Takuma take a seat across from us. My body started shaking and my heart started racing. _"What was he going to say?"_ I think. "_How severe is the problem? What are the plans to solve it? Does this have anything to do with Kaname and is he doing anything to help?"_

I involuntarily reached over took Zero's hand. I wanted to feel his while Takuma told us.

"How do I put this?" Takuma wondered.

"Don't hold back," Zero told him. "I want to know everything."

Takuma lets out a tense sigh and I tightened my grip around his hand.

"The Vampire Council is doing everything they can but the Level E population is rising too rapidly. We think this could be the beginning of an apocalypse."

"I thought that only purebloods can turn humans into vampires," I said.

"That's true. We know that a pureblood is behind it and we think its Shizuka Hio."

"Shizuka…Hio." That name sounded so familiar to me.

"Yes, she is the only pureblood aside from Kaname whose death is not definite."

Zero stands up abruptly. "I thought that bitch was dead."

"I'm afraid that's not true. After the killing spree 4 years ago she went into hiding. Apparently she is striking again and purposely creating these Level Es."

"What does she hope to get out of this?" Zero questioned, anger invading his voice.

"We don't know yet, but Kaname was sent to hunt her down."

"What about the Level Es?" I asked standing up next to Zero.

The Vampire Council and the Vampire Hunting Association are doing all they can to help this problem but they keep increasing and getting even harder to catch by the day."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Just be aware at all times because they are everywhere and Zero, you might get called by the VHA to hunt down a few Level Es in the area."

With that the conversation was over and Zero and I made our way back to the House. Right when I walked through the door I broke into tears.

"Yuuki," he called out walking towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

I didn't answer.

"Yuuki?" He turned around and when my eyes met his, I couldn't look him in the face any longer.

"Yuuki?" I felt his hand pat my head, gently. "What's the matter?"

_What's the matter? The real question should be what isn't the matter._

"I'm scared…" My voice was weak and raspy.

He threw his arms around me and pulled me close. "Don't be scared. I will protect you."

"But what if you die in the process?"

"I promise that I won't die."

"That kind of promise can't be made Zero."

He took a deep breath. "I won't let anything happen to me or you so don't worry, Yuuki."

I nodded my head against his chest. "I love you, Zero." I was mumbling through the sobs and I wondered if he could understand me.

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you too."

That night I lay in bed thinking only of happy thoughts. I trusted Zero when we said he'll protect us and I believed Takuma when he said that the VC and the VHA was doing all they could to help this apocalypse problem. But I can't say that I'm not scared. I still fear that something bad will happen.

What feel fear for Kaname? I know he's hunting down Hio but will he be able to beat her? He can defeat an inferior vampire with ease but how will a pure on pure match turn out? And I can't seem to let go of the roses either. It seems foolish to be worried over some stupid flowers when all this commotion is going on yet I am and it left my mind wondering for most of the night.

* * *

I've noticed that this is slowly veering off of the subject I was hoping for so I think I might change the title but I'm not sure yet. I'm not that good at titles so I might just leave it. Maybe I'll change the summary. But anyway, I hope you liked it and and will read my next chap.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so, I changed the name of my story. Well actually I added to it. I wanted to keep the Burning Roses theme since it sounds cool but added the heart part to enhance the feel of Yuuki's heartbreak and frustration. I will rewrite the summary later when some ideas come.

**Note To Readers: **I got a comment from someone asking if Yuuki was a human or a vampire. Well, Yuuki is a human and will remain a human from the entire story. I like Yuuki as a vampire but it doesn't really fit into the story line. Hope this helps.

* * *

**_Chapter _**

**_7_**

* * *

Fire!

Fire!

I don't know where it came from or who said it, but it triggered a nerve inside me. I sat straight up and sniffed the air for smoke. When I didn't smell anything I put my slippers on and made a bee-line to the door. I stepped out and saw Zero chasing after Headmaster.

"What the hell is going on?" Zero asked; the muscles on his unclothed back flexed as he spoke.

"Fire!" he yelled. "There's been a fire in the south wing of the school."

"Did someone put it out?"

His voice was calmer now. "Yes. A couple Night Class students did, but the garden and the equipment shed in the back of the school was completely burned to a crisp. We might have to close that part off until it's cleaned up."

At that moment my ears stop working, my vision blurred, and my brain shut down. I'm sure Zero said something to Headmaster but I couldn't make it out. I couldn't make anything out.

I rushed back into my room and started searching through all the covers and drawers. That's when I saw it; a box of matches; laying alone on the floor next to the bed.

My knees began to wobble underneath me and I collapsed onto the cool wooden floor. I picked up the matches with shaky hands and clutched them to my charred night gown.

"_I did it,"_ I thought. _"I was the one who started the fire."_

Sometime last night I went to the garden and set that fire. There was no denying it. All the pieces were there and they stuck together like glue.

I don't understand how I could've done it though. I've been taking my medicine and keeping my mind off of Kaname. That is, until all that stuff with the Level E apocalypse happened. Then I started thinking about Kaname. But why did I burn down the garden? Was it because I saw all those roses at the Moon Dorm?

I guess I'm not getting better like I thought I was.

* * *

"You set that fire?" The confusion in Headmaster's voice made my heart ache.

I bowed my Head to him. "I am very sorry Headmaster."

"I don't believe this."

I pulled the matches out of my blazer pocket and held them out to him. "I found these by my bed this morning."

"But that doesn't mean_"

"And my gown and slippers I wore last night were burnt."

He was quiet for a long while and I continued to bow my head. The longer the silence was, the worst I felt about what I did. I know that I had no control over myself but still, I did cause that fire.

"Yuuki," he finally spoke. "Please, raise your head." He paused for a quick second while I got myself together. "Tamaki told me earlier that he informed you and Zero about the pre Level E apocalypse situation."

He moved from around his desk and stood in front of me. "When put under extreme and or sudden stress it could cause the medicine to neutralize if it is not strong enough. That is most likely the reason why you were sleepwalking last night. You are not at fault here, Yuuki."

He put of hand on my shoulder. "Hand over those matches and go to class. I'll write you a pass. Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything. I am the Headmaster after all."

I accepted the pass and bowed one last time. "Thank you."

"I will do anything for my precious daughter."

I would usually reject his doting parent statements, but this time I gave him a kind smile. I needed some sense of security. Headmaster said he had everything under control and I believe him wholeheartedly.

* * *

I went back to class even though I really didn't want to. I tried my best to ignore the whispers and gawking eyes the whole day. Apparently there were rumors that Zero set the fire and that I was an accomplice. I don't know how that theory came to be, but word travels fast in a boarding school.

When school was finally over I went straight to the back of the school to check out the damage. It was worst than I expected. The roses and the brick vessel that supported them were completely charred and intangible. The shed a few yards away was now a pile of black debris. I bypassed the neon danger tape and slid the deterioratingdoor open. Everything inside was burnt and the roof was caving in.

As I was about to go in I heard a voice behind me. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Zero's shadow appeared behind me. "Something could fall on you."

I took a step back and exhaled. "I can't believe I did this."

He came up and patted my head. "There's no good in blaming yourself. It'll just stress you out and cause more problems."

I rested my head against his body. "You sound like Headmaster."

"That's because he told me to say that to you."

I looked up at him. "What?"

"If I told you what I really wanted to say I'll just make things worse."

"And what is it that you really wanted to say to me?" I asked raising my eye brows.

He didn't respond.

"C'mon Zero just tell me."

He turned his head away from me.

"Zero!" I stepped back and glared at him.

He was silent for a long while as if he was thinking about what he should do. Then he finally spoke. "What I really wanted to say is why in the hell would you set a garden on fire?"

"I was sleepwalking. I had no control over what I was doing."

"You say that yet I don't believe you."

My eye brows pulled together. "What do you mean you don't believe me?"

"People just don't go around setting stuff on fire, Yuuki. Every time you sleepwalked you had a purpose for doing it. And I want to know the real reason why you did this."

"The real reason?" I was even more confused now.

"Why did you burn the garden down? Was it because you were overwhelmed with the Level E thing or is it something else?"

Suddenly, my confession fading away and I felt the urge to protect myself. "Are you calling me a lair?"

"I'm not calling you anything. I think you're not telling me the whole truth."

"Is that so," I snapped. "Well, what do you think the real reason for my sleepwalking is, sense you're so smart?

His eyes narrowed with anger. "I think you're still in love with Kaname Kuran."

I opened my mouth to defend myself but I was at a loss for words.

"Explain this: Why did you set the garden on fire the same night you saw those flowers at the Moon Dorm?"

"It was a coincidence!"

"Were all those other times a coincidence too?"

I struggled to keep my resolve. "Y-Yes…"

"Your little facade isn't fooling anyone, Yuuki. You hated being reminded of how much you actually love Kaname. That's why you wanted to get rid of all the evidence possible."

"That's not true!"

"Stop lying to yourself! I know you love him. You don't have to hide it anymore."

_Stop lying to yourself! _ His words echoed through my head. I wasn't lying to myself; I was only lying to him. I knew that Kaname and the roses had something to do with the fire. In fact, they had everything to do with the fire.

Even though the truth was crystal clear in my head I couldn't say it out loud. I guess it doesn't matter now since the cat is out of the bag. But how do I explain it? How do I explain that I love both Zero and Kaname? How do I explain that my heart burns every time I think of either one of them?

My chest felt tight and my throat began to close up. If I didn't get out here soon I would breakout into a tear fit.

"I'm sorry."

I bowed my head as low as it could go and ran off towards the Sun Dorm.

* * *

"_What is wrong with me?"_ I think to myself. I spent the last two months heart-broken over Kaname and desperately searched for a way out and when I finally do I freeze up and start having second thoughts. All Zero every done in the 4 years I've known him was be there for me. But Kaname…he saved me once when I was 6 and then he distanced himself as we got older. I can't imagine Zero doing that. Or I couldn't until now.

A feeling of guilt washed over me as I walked up the stairs to the second floor_. Was I just using Zero to cope with the fact that I still love Kaname?_ I mean, I still love Zero with all my heart and I don't regret ever having a relationship with him but was it only a distraction to me? I remembered the night when I burned the roses. Zero chewed me out about my feelings for Kaname and I told him that he wasn't a distraction. Was a lying without even knowing it? Or did I know but managed ignored it? I suddenly felt dirty. Zero wanted to be with me because he loved me and no one else but I wanted to be with him to prove that I didn't love anyone else even though I do. I wouldn't blame him if he hated me. I actually hate myself right now.

I opened the door to my dorm room and found it empty. Saiyori must be out with friends, living a normal life, while I'm stressed out about Level Es taking over Japan and which guy I love more.

I took off my boots and got out my homework. I needed to get some of it finished before I got out on duty.

* * *

**_*A few hours later*_**

* * *

Just as I was about to leave out, Yori came in carrying a few shopping bags and a can of coffee.

"Hey Yuuki," she said setting the bags down on her bed.

"Hey."

She took off her boots and began changing out of her uniform. "Is everything okay?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes," I lied.

"So, does that mean your sleepwalking problem is gone?"

"Yes," I lied again.

"Are you staying here now?"

I hadn't really thought about that being my intention on coming here but now that she brought it up it sounds like a pretty good idea. I really don't want to go back to the house. Zero is probably angry at me and Headmaster can be a lot to deal with. Maybe some time away from the house could help clear my mind a little bit.

"Yeah I am," I replied.

Yori beamed at me. "Welcome back, Yuuki."

I dreading patrolling the school because I would have to be around Zero, but as we stood on the roof looking over the campus he didn't say a word to me. I was a little happy at first but then I realized that it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a tense silence. He was mad. I was ashamed. That's why the air was so still around us.

"I'm leaving," Zero declared walking straight pass me towards the exit.

I panicked a little. "W-Wait…where are you g-going?"

We met eyes for only a second then he looked away. "I'm going to the woods to make sure there's no trouble."

"Do you want me to go with_?"

He cut me off. "No. I'll go alone."

At that, the door shut with a loud bang and he was gone.

I guess our short lived romance has come to a close. Our relationship is far too shattered to be fixed. Loving a pureblood is the ultimate sin in his book. I've broken the number one rule. It's over between us.

I returned to my dorm at around 2am and found myself unable to sleep. I don't know if it was from the meds or that I will never get to feel Zero's arm again. Soon the tears started falling and I couldn't stop them.

A squeal escaped my lips and Yori began to stir.

"Yuuki?" she called, facing my way.

I wiped my eyes but didn't respond.

"What's the matter?" She sat up and came over to my bed. "Why are you crying?"

I wiped my eyes again and shook my head.

"If something is on your mind you can tell me." Her voice was so comforting and persuasive that I wanted to spill everything to her right then and there.

"I'm scared." I mumbled.

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"My heart. It's burning." I don't even think I made any sense.

"Do you need to see the Headmaster?"

I shook my head vigorously. "Zero…Kaname…I lost them forever. Zero…Zero will never forgive me for what I've gone."

"Yuuki, what are you saying?"

I wiped my tears one last time, took a deep breath, and told her everything. I told her what Zero and I did that one night. I told her that I loved both Kaname and Zero. And I told her that I was the one who burned down the garden. That seemed to be the hardest thing to tell.

She didn't call me insane or hound me with questions or opinions. She simply pulled me into a hug and said "I'm here for you."

I can't believe that just a week ago Zero was saying the exact same thing.

"Thank you." I said.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday and that means that today was my session with Dr. Yagari. When I had told Yori that I had to go to therapy she immediately offered to go with me. I said that I could go alone but she kept insisting so I let her come with me. We took the Train downtown and I led the way to the small brown building a few blocks down.

I exhaled deeply as I opened the door. I was expecting the place to look different, but it looked exactly the same. Then I remembered that I was only here a week ago; although it seems more like a decade.

I didn't realize how utterly anxious I was until I walked up to the front desk. So much has happened this week. How am I supposed to tell Dr. Yagari this? I didn't have Zero here to fall back on and Yori doesn't know _everything_ like he does.

A lady at the desk (the same lady from before) greeted me politely and asked me to sign in. I did and took a seat by the front door opposite from the seats I sat in last time. A few minutes the lady called me again.

"I'm very sorry Cross-san," she said solemnly, "but Dr. Yagari no longer works here anymore."

My heart stopped beating. "What do you mean he doesn't work here anymore?" I wanted to say. But I wasn't deaf. I heard exact what she said clear as the sky outside.

I saw her mouth pour out excuses but I made no effort to understand. Anything she says is irrelevant now. He is gone and I am stuck here to solve my own problems. What do I do now?

Yori felt sorry for me when she found out that my appointment was canceled and she decided that we should do something fun to distract me. She told me straight that me going home is not an option today.

First, went to the mall and shopped until we dropped. After that, we went to the nail salon and got manicures and pedicures. And when our finances got low we just chilled out by the water fountain in the center of town and ate fast food while talking about anything other than my love life. I actually was having a good time and for once my heart didn't hurt.

"Yuuki, I think I saw a hat and sunglass store down the street. Do you want to check it out with me?"

I swallowed my hamburger. "No you can go. I'm still eating."

"I can wait until you're finished."

"It's fine. I'll stay here and secure our spots. By the time you're back I'll be done and we can go."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Yes. I'm sure. I'll be fine."

With that she reluctantly left me behind and disappeared into the city crowd. I finished up the rest of my hamburger and fries and gulped down my drink. As I was walking to the trash can I heard a loud scream come from one of the surrounding building. I thought I was just in my head until I heard it again. I ran towards the noise and found a lady being cornered by a man.

"What do you want from me?" she screamed. "Money? Here," she offered her purse to him, "take what you need but please don't hurt me."

"Unfortunately, what I want can't be obtained that easily," the man said running his finger down the lady's neck.

At first glance it looks like a pervert trying to go after a young woman but then I saw fangs break through his lips. He wasn't a pervert he was a Level E vampire.

"Stop!" I yelled taking a few steps toward.

The man turns to me. "This doesn't concern you little girl."

I drew out my Artemis Rod. "It does concern me because you're not human. You're a Level E."

He walks towards me then stops mid way. "Wait, I know you…You're the girl who took down all those Level Es that one day."

He must be one of the survivors form Tamaki and Shiki's attack.

He (or it) started walking towards me again. "Where's your little boyfriend, you know, the one with the silver hair? I guess he's not here to save you now."

I aimed Artemis his direction. "I take care of myself."

Without notice I lunged at him swings Artemis at his head. The first time I missed but the second time I took out his leg. Now he couldn't walk.

"Wow," he breathed. "You're stronger than you look little girl."

I smirked and swung it one last time to take him out. "But you are no match for all of them." He added before exploding into a pile of dust. Almost instantly after that a dozen Level Es were encircling me.

I ignored all the snide comments, took a deep breath, extended Artemis, and started swinging. It was hard but I managed to finish them off with only minor injuries. Just as I was beginning to regain my strength more of them appeared. Too many too handle.

"What are you going to do now little girl?" one of them said.

I knew it. I knew more was nearby. How could I be some stupid? I should've known that there would be more than just one Level E. BAKA YUUKI!

I raised Artemis Rod to the sky and conjured up some will to fight. I took down about a dozen of them but they just kept coming. One of them came in on my bind spot and pushed me down. I tried pushing it off but it knocked my weapon out of my hand leaving me completely defenseless. I sat there on the ground waiting for my time to come, waiting one of the Level Es to sink their teeth into my neck and suck the life out of me. This is where it ends. This is how I is no one here to save me.

* * *

_**Will Yuuki die?**_

_**Or will somone come and save her?**_

_**Will Zero be her hero?**_

_**Or will it be Kaname?**_

_**Fine out on the next chapter of...**_

**Burning Roses; Burning Hearts**


	8. Chapter 8

_***Note to Readers* **_This chapter features semi strong language and a little bit of suggestive material. It's still PG 13 but I don't want to get reported or anything like that because some might think it's too "inappropriate" for the rating.

P.S. It might have some mistakes in it that I didn't catch because I corrected this really fast.

* * *

_This is where it ends. This is how I die. There is no one here to save me..._

A soft clinging noise crossed my ears and my eyes shoot open. All the Level Es had disappeared and the air was oddly clear. Soon the clinging was accompanied by footsteps. I tried to get up and run towards the footsteps but my body was paralyzed with fatigue and shock. I yelled out for help as loud as I could. The clinging faded away but the footsteps kept coming closer then they stopped. A silhouette of a man kneeled in front of me and pulled me into his arms.

"_Who is this man?"_ I think. The arms around me weren't Zero's or Headmaster's. The arms around me were unfamiliar but familiar at the same time. They were warm and comforting and I lost myself in them like I've been yearning for them for a very long time.

A certain person comes to mind but I shake it away quickly. "No," I think. "It couldn't be. These arms couldn't belong to…Kaname Kuran." The thought spend chills up my spine. Was it really him, holding me in the middle of an alleyway?

"Everything will be okay now." The deep, silky voice entered my voice and I was frozen in awe. It really is Kaname. No doubt about it.

One of his hands moved from my back to my head and cradled my face to his chest. Then a sort of bizarre and airy feeling washed over me. I could feel my mind and body tingling. It was a good kind of tingling; the kind of tingling that make you feel light and fluffy. For a second all my problems melt away and I feel rejuvenated.

Kaname stood up with me in his arms and we whisked away into the sky. The sunlight gave me the perfect view or his perfect face and for a second his cinnamon eyes met mine.

"Yuuki!" someone far away called out.

"Yuuki!" the voice got closer.

"Yuuki! Are you listening?" A hand started shaking my shoulder. And with a crash I came back to Earth. Far away from Kaname; far away from those warm, comforting arms.

I opened my eyes slowly. Crystal blue water was the first thing I saw. I was back. I was back where I left off, in the middle of downtown in front of the fountain.

"_Did I ever leave this spot?"_ I wonder. _"Have I been standing here the whole time? Was me seeing Kaname just an illusion?_

"Stop spacing out," Yori commanded.

"Oh…I'm sorry Yori."

"Are you okay?" she asked reading the emotions on my face like a book.

My head fell to the ground and then rose back up with the hugest smile I could muster. "I'm fine."

She stared at me for a long while and I looked away quickly before she noticed my cracking facial expression.

"Hey," I yelled, changing the subject. "I think there will be a concert at the part in about a half an hour. You want to go?"

She looks at me for a second longer. "Yeah…I guess we can go check it out."

* * *

After the concert was over it was just before twilight and we were heading back to the school. I thought that listening to some music would clear my mind of what happened to me but it just made things worst. They were the typical J-rock band who only sang songs about failed loves and broken dreams.

"Where are you going?" Yori asked. We were at the front gate now and I started walking in the opposite direction than her.

"I'm going to the Headmaster's house," I said still walking away.

"Are you sure that's the best thing to do right now? Zero could be there."

I froze.

No, I wasn't sure this was the best thing to do. I wasn't sure if this was the best thing to do for me or Zero. I wasn't sure of anything.

"I have to," I say before running off down the pathway.

"_I have to,"_ was the only reason I could come up with.

"Hello?" I call out as I opened the front door. The hallway was darkened and the whole house had an empty aura to it.

"Hello?" I hang my jacket up and walk into the kitchen. "Headmaster? Zero?"

I sat my bags on the counter. That's when I see a note taped to the surface.

_Dear beloved Son and Daughter,_

_I am sorry for the sudden change of events, but I've been called in by the Vampire Council to help them out with a few things. It won't take me long so don't worry about me. I'll be back Monday morning. There is shrimp stir fry in the fridge. Stay safe and be careful._

_Sincerely, _

_Daddy!_

I smile at the note briefly and then head for the stairs. I go to Zero's room and knock on the door. When there is no answer I enter. There is no sigh of him.

Without taking a breath, I search the house frantically. I check the living room, the kitchen again, all the bedrooms and bathrooms, the attic and the basement. And checked it one more time to make sure and still couldn't find him.

But I don't lose hope yet. I head straight for the Boys' Sun Dormitory. I ran up the steps as fast as I could and swung open the door without knocking. I look over the room hysterically, wishing that's he's there.

He wasn't.

As I walk back to the House I feel a gigantic knot forming in the pit of my stomach. I tried to ignore it and swallow it down but it kept growing and growing. Then it began hard to breath and I had to push myself just to make it in the front door. I flop down on the couch and close my eyes.

"What is this?" I whisper to myself.

I've never felt something so painful before. My heart burned with all sorts of emotions and my eyes were begging to let out the over dominant fit of tears.

"What is this?" I repeated.

An image materializes in my head. It's a person… a man…that looks like Zero. I open my eyes and sigh.

"Where is he?"

As time passes, a swarm of thoughts enter my mind and I can't shake them. _What if he ran away from home? What if he doesn't ever come back? _Then they became more extreme. _What if he's in trouble? What if he's attacked by a bunch of Level Es? What if he can't fight them off? What if…What if he's dead?_

If something happens to him I can't help feeling somewhat responsible. If we hadn't had that fight yesterday he would be here. We would be here watching a movie together or making out. But because of what I said, what I did, he's gone.

I turned on the TV and watched it senselessly until sleepiness infiltrated me. I looked at the clock. It was just after one o'clock. "He's not coming home," I think before turning off all the lights and heading upstairs to bed.

A loud booming sound enters my ears and I jolt out of slumber. I sit up and look around the room. I hear the sound again and I walk over to the door and peak my head into the hallway. The first thing that comes to mind is that a Level E is breaking in. As clumsy as I am, I probably didn't lock the doors or forgot to close an open window.

I grab Artemis Rod off the nightstand and disappear down the stairs. I heard the booming sound a third time as I approach the last step. I rounded the corner cautiously and swing Artemis without even looking.

"Y-Yuuki…" a voice calls out. It's a familiar voice but seems slightly altered. I pull back the swing and turn on the light. There he is huddled over at the doorway; Zero Kiryu.

The Artemis Rod slips out of my hand and hits the floor with an echoing cling. I stare at him for a second or two trying to absorb the horrifying sight. His uniform is ripped to shreds. Blood is covering every inch of his body. Any person in their right mind would look away.

But I didn't.

"Zero!" I cry out.

I run over to him and take his bruised face in my shaky hands. "Zero! Zero! Can you hear me? Zero!"

There was a long moment of anxious silence and my heart nearly stops.

Then a moan escapes his lips and I see his lavender eyes open. "Yuu…ki." His voice was weak and raspy.

A feeling of relief washes over me. "He's alive," I think before I wrap his arm around my shoulder and literally drag him to the bathroom. I sit him in front of the bathtub.

The first thing I do is rip the shards of clothing off his chest. His right arm and the left side were dripping blood all over the floor. I run over to the sink and wet two towels and used them to soak up as much blood as I could. When the blood-lose stopped a little I got a few bandages from the cabinet and wrapped up the wounds.

I could see the color in his face turn from extremely pale to moderately pale but his eyes were blinking obsessively as if he was about to pass out.

I grab a wash cloth and went to work on his face. Most of the bruises and scratches had healed already, but the blood was still lingering. Once everything was cleaned off he looked radiant and angelic again.

When all of his injures were taken care of I sat on the cold tiled floor staring at his unconscious body. Never have I ever seen him this beat up. Who could've done such a thing to him? Was it a Level E? Or maybe a dozen of them?

Time passes on and I'm sure it's the early morning by now. I feel exhaustion creep up on me and when I can't stand to keep my eyes open any longer I splashed cold water on my face and made me some tea. As I sipped on my cup I hear a moan slip past him lips.

"I love her…Yuuki," he murmurs bobbing his head side to side. "Damn bastard…I don't regret what I did."

He moans again and his eyes move violently under his lids like he's having a nightmare. "You abandoned her…you left her alone…I hate you…you son of a bitch."

I thought about waking him up but I was too distracted by his words. Who is he talking to when he says that he loves me? It could've been a Level E. And the bastard part, well, the only people he calls bastards are vampires. Vampires at the Academy. And the vampire he hates the most is…Kaname Kuran. Could he be talking to Kaname? He's always calling Kaname a bastard. Does this mean he did this to Kaname?

I shook my head to clear the horrifying thought. No he couldn't do such a thing like this, right?

Zero let out a sign and I slowly drifted back to reality.

"Zero," I call out cupping my hands on his cheeks. "Zero wake up."

His head jolts forward and his eyes snap open. He chokes out my name and searches the room hysterically. Once he realizes that I'm right in front of him her relaxes a bit. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and give him a big hug, but I too was afraid that I would reopen his wounds if I did that.

I go to the cabinet and get out some pain relief pills and shove them in his face along with the other cup of tea I made.

"Here, take these."

He doesn't object swallowing them down quickly. I observe his chest and see that his bandages are soaked in red. I take them off and put on fresh ones. The bleeding had almost stopped completely.

Thank God for his vampire healing.

When all his injures were taken care of (for the 2nd time) I lean back against the wall across from the incoherent Zero. The worn out part of me came back. The last time I checked the time it was around 5am and that's when I made that cup of tea. It's probably 6am now.

I close my eyes for only a second when Zero's voice floats into my ears. "Go to bed Yuuki."

I shake my head, my eyes still closed. "No."

"Yuuki…Go to bed and…get to sleep…I'll be fine…here."

"No, I won't leave you." He couldn't even make out a completely sentence. There's no way I'm leave him here alone.

He gave up, leaning back again the tub and closing his eyes sighing loudly. I stared at him and his body and his bandages. I couldn't shake all the questions I wanted to ask him. I bit my tongue; but not hard enough.

"What happened to you?" I blurt out.

He doesn't do anything for a while. Then he opens his eyes and slowly turns towards me.

"You probably already know what happened, don't you."

I did know. I put it together a while ago. But I'm afraid to say it out loud. I'm afraid that it was true. I'm afraid how of I will react when he tells me the full story.

My head falls to my lap.

He turns his head upward. "That son of a bitch attacked me out of nowhere. I didn't even sense him coming." His voice was cruel and raspy. "I'm glad I put two bullets in that little bastard's chest before he ran off. But I bet that asshole healed already."

There was a long silence as I processed everything. Just as I thought, Kaname did do this to Zero.

"But…why," I ask. "Why did he do it?"

"Because I had sex with you."

"What?!"

His words took me aback. I mean, I didn't forget it happen or anything. It's just that when we did have, you know, sex we never actually talked about it. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. But I wouldn't regret or deny it. That night was one of the best nights of my life.

"He told me he saved you from a crowd of Level Es and that he read your mind. I guess he doesn't believe in privacy."

Now I get why I felt all weird when he put his hand on my head. He was reading my mind and thoughts. A part of me burned in anger knowing this.

He continues. "Apparently he was furious that I was the one who "stole your innocence" or something stupid like that. The look on his face…" He was now smirking. "It was priceless."

So all of this was over who got in my pants first. I don't know if I should be honored or completely disgusted.

"Is that why he wounded your side?"

"No. He scratched out my arm for that. But when he found out I actually love you; that pushed him over the edge. He drove his hand right into my stomach. It wasn't a fair fight though. A real man announces his arrival. That wuss."

The fact that he loved me set him over the edge. Does that mean he loves me back? Or maybe it just means that he's jealous that Zero was there for me and he wasn't? If he read our minds, he must know how much pain I suffered in his absence. Does he feel guilty about it?

"I'm sorry."

It slipped out before I could even think about why I said it. I just had this strong urge that I needed to apologize to Zero.

"For what?" he questioned.

"…I'm sorry for everything." I know that it was the vaguest reason ever, but it was true. I really was sorry for everything.

"I'm sorry...for…what Kaname did to you."

You don't have to feel sorry for me. I'll be fine."

"No, you're not fine. I feel like this is my fault. If I didn't go chasing after those stupid Level Es downtown, Kaname wouldn't have found me and if he wouldn't have found me, he wouldn't have hurt you."

"That bastard would have found us no matter what you did."

"But I feel like I was egging him on…I keep making all these stupid decisions that cause others nothing but pain in the end."

Just then I knew exactly what I was sorry for and I knew exactly what I wanted. I was giving all these half answers to everyone and going around like I had no control over anything. Well, starting now I will take control of my life and let go of the past.

And this time, I mean it.

"I love you," I announce proudly. "I love you so much. I know I said it before, but this time I love you with all my heart. There's no one else in my life beside you Zero. You are my one and o_"

I was cut off by Zero's lips on mine. His kiss is hot and passionate and he put every emotion he was feeling into it. I freeze, afraid that if I kiss back I will hurt him. He moves forward deepening the kiss. I feel him flinch but I ignore it not wanting to let go of his touch. As he goes south to my neck he flinches again and lets out a painful groan. Now, I _have to_ push him away.

"I don't want you to reopen your wounds," I explain.

He leans against the tub and sighs. "Yuuki…I love you but…I…I don't want you to say you love me because…that bastard attacked me." His voice is deep and slow and I think he's out of breath from the kissing.

I take a second to gather my thoughts. This, right here, is the moment where I usually lose my resolve and start to doubt myself.

Well, not today.

"When you didn't come home last night, my heart dropped. I thought that you ran away or died fighting Level Es. And if something happened to you, if I wasn't able to see you again…The thought of that made it hard for me to breath."

"And what if I didn't get hurt…would your feeling still be the same?"

"Yes. Yes a million times." Say for instance Zero was at the house and we talked. I would have told him right then and there how stupid I was being earlier and that I love him.

I was being stupid. How could I still have feeling for someone who comes and goes all the time? Zero has always been there for me unlike Kaname who swoops in, saves me, and then leaves without another word. I can't love someone who does things like that. Zero is my one and only.

* * *

So Yuuki finally knows what she wants. Well, it's a about dang time LOL All this back and forth stuff was hard to keep up with and a pain to write so I decided to just end it. Zero is her one and only true love now.

See you next time xD


	9. Chapter 9

_**I FINALLY uploaded. FINALLY! I got writer's blocking then school started back up so I've been a little behind on my writing, but I FINALLY posted it. **_

_**I had someone ask me if it was over. No the story's not over yet. But I will be wrapping it up very soon. I got the ideas semi in place and all I need to do is type it down and correct it (which is the hardest part) Anyway there is probably only two or three chapters left to this. I will try my best to upload faster.**_

* * *

**_Chapter _**

**_9_**

* * *

"I told you last night that you didn't have to make breakfast in bed for me."

"I know, but I wanted to. Try it. It's delicious."

He turns his head away from me. "You could've just called me down to the kitchen."

I frowned. "I can't do that. You're still healing."

"Yuuki, it's been two weeks already."

I got tired of arguing with him. "Just shut up and eat." I break a piece of rice omelet off with a fork and stick it in his mouth. His face doesn't change but his eyes widen in surprise.

"Not bad, right?" Usually my food didn't taste that good, but this breakfast was probably the few edible dishes I made.

He swallows it and I feed another piece in his mouth.

"I can feed myself you know," he remarks but he doesn't stop me from putting more in his mouth.

It's been almost two weeks since the incident happened. Things have been going extremely well between Zero and I. Sure, it might not seem that way right now but they are. He always complains when I do things for him though I know he secretly likes me to. Zero's wounds are completely gone now and only scars (which will eventually heal too) remain.

"Aren't you full?" I ask him.

He nods his head. "Did _you_ eat anything?"

"Yes Zero, I ate before I came up so you can stop worrying about me, okay." I can't fight the urge to kiss him any longer so I press my lips to his. He doesn't waste any time responding immediately kissing back. I move myself off the bed and on to his lap almost knocking the tray of plates on the floor. My action makes him groan and press his mouth against mine harder. I do the same. Our tongues explore each other for a long while then we reluctantly break apart for air.

"Let's do something fun today," I suggest once I caught my breath.

"What do you mean by fun?"

"I don't know…" I stop to think for a second. "Let's go to the zoo or the aquarium!"

Zero looks at me with a not-gonna-happen face.

I think it over again. "What about a carnival?"

"A carnival?"

He responded. Does that mean he's giving it some thought? I know he wouldn't go for it but it's worth a try. "Yeah, you know, play some games, eat cotton candy, ride the Ferris wheel."

There is a long silence in the room as Zero sits there (me still on his lap) and mediates. Everything I said he probably hates and I started to lose hope. Then he looks up at me. I raise my eyebrows. "So?"

"I guess dinner and a movie is out of a question?" he asks weighing out his options.

I shrug my shoulders.

I wouldn't be surprised if he says no. If we absolutely have to go see a movie then I'll go. I mean, two hours in a dark theater with Zero isn't an entirely bad idea, but we already did that last Saturday. I want to do something different. Something we never did as a couple before.

He sighs in defeat. "There's this Sakura Festival the next town over…We could go to that."

I kiss his cheek and throw my arms in the air. "Thank you! Thank you!"

He rolls his eyes at me before dismissing the subject. "We should get dressed now."

I was so happy that I forgot what time and day it was.

Today we had a half a day of classes.

I hop off the bed and stand on my feet, hurrying off to the bathroom before Zero can.

* * *

School was boring as usual. The teachers I had that day talked endlessly and tediously and the day just dragged pass even if it was cut in half. After the final bell rung Saiyori and I went out for Sundaes at this nearby Café.

"So how are things going?" Yori asked me.

"Hmm?" I look at her with curious eyes.

"You and Zero, how are things going between you two?"

I completely forgot that for the last two weeks I've been living at Headmaster's house. Headmaster has been missing more and more days of work so we both (Zero and I) decided to stay there and watch the house until his schedule is back to normal. Plus, Zero's injuries needed to be taken care of. The only time Saiyori and I got to see each other was during school and the little time I have before I go on patrol.

"Well…" It's not that I didn't know, it's just that I was taken back a little by the question. I mean I never sat down and thought about our relationship enough to tell people the details.

"Well?" she repeats waiting anxiously for my answer.

"Good, I guess…I feel like we're closer than we were before."

"That's good. What about the sleepwalking?"

"I think it's gone. I haven't walked since the fire happened." I could've gone on about how it was Kaname's existence that made me do all this stuff and now that he's out of my life I can focus on what's really important. But that's in the past now.

"I'm happy to hear that Yuuki." She looks as if she wants to say more then, she smirks at me.

"What is it?" I ask suspiciously.

"Nothing; I was just wondering if Zero a good kisser?"

"What?!" I say not sure if I heard her correctly.

She repeats it and my cheeks immediately grow red. "Umm…I don't know. I guess he is."

"Do you see fireworks like they say?"

"Well…not exactly…I feel…my heart beating really fast like it will explode." And it was true. Zero's kisses do some crazy things to my heart.

* * *

"Do you really have to tutor me now?" I look up at Zero, my face invaded by sadness and confusion. "It's a Saturday."

"Exams are coming up and weekdays are usually busy for us."

"But what about the Festival?"

"We can go afterwards. The train doesn't leave until 4:00. We have plenty of time."

"Studying is so boring."

"It'll be even more boring when you have to repeat your 2nd year."

I was a little hurt by what he said. I wasn't that far behind where I was on the verge of failing. I was giving enough effort where I wasn't at the very bottom of my class. I was close to it, but not at the bottom. And I was trying my best at every class no matter how tedious it got.

I sighed loudly and then pulled out my English book. _"I hate you." _I say.

"If you hate me just say it in Japanese."

I ignored him and flipped to the correct page.

I sighed again. I didn't hate English but it was very difficult. Math, on the other hand, was actually the one I hated the most and I knew that was coming up next.

"You owe me big time for this."

"What; saving your ass from failing?" Sarcasm was evident in his voice.

"No; making me study on a Saturday."

After the two hours of torture (tutoring) we got are things ready and made our way to the train station. The line at the ticket booth wasn't too long and we were on a train within twenty minutes. The inside had a sizable amount of people but we were able to find good seats with an even better view. When the snack cart came around Zero brought us canned coffee and Pocky Sticks. An hour later the train jolts to a stop. The doors open into a surrounding that is completely different from what I'm use to. There are people in colorful kimonos. There are huge buildings. There are beautiful cherry blossom trees. I smell a mixture of delicious aromas coming from all directions. Everyone is laughing and playing games. The atmosphere is so fun and exciting here and all I want to do is have the best time ever.

"What do you want to do first?" I ask hooking my hands around his arm. "What about this."

I ran over to this carnival game where you had to use the water gun to pop the balloons. Zero popped them with hardly any effort at all while I took forever just to pop one and I refused to leave until I won the teddy bear by myself. After that we went gold fish scooping. Zero was good at that too along with wack-a-mole and ski-ball and this one game where you had to swing a hatchet to ring the bell. Me, on the other hand, had trouble with ever game we played.

"Why do you have to be so good at everything?" I grumbled.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Why do you have to be so perfect all the time?"

"I'm not perfect."

"Well, you act like it."

"Isn't it your dream to have a boyfriend that is good at everything?"

It's not an entirely bad thing that he's good at everything. He's good at cooking, good at cleaning, good at studying, good at kissing, and good at protecting me. It's every girls dream to have a boyfriend like that.

"Well…" I didn't really know how to answer.

"Well?"

I was about to open my mouth to respond when something happened. A feeling washed over me; an eerie feeling. I looked up at Zero who was looking around suspiciously. Someone was watching us.

We both stand there looking around for a long while then Zero abruptly grabs my hand and drags me off.

"Zero…" I'm at a lack of words again and I just follow Zero blindly to his destination. He stops and a long line of people appear in front of me. It's the line to the Ferris wheel.

"Don't look at me that way. Didn't you say that you wanted to ride it?"

"Yes but…"

Whatever we were sensing back there, was it real? Was there actually someone watching us or were we just imaging it?

We stood there in silence the whole time. I was afraid to talk to him because if I did I would ask him what the hell is going on. And I was afraid of the answer he would give me. I was afraid that it was something I didn't want to hear.

Our turn is up and I step into the cart first. Zero closely follows. I thought he was going to sit next to me but he sits across from me instead. He doesn't make eye contact with me either. All he does is stare out at the horizon and I watch him.

"The view is beautiful up here." I say as we climb to the top. My voice is shaky but I manage to flash a small smile. "Every since I could remember I've always liked Ferris wheels, especially big ones like this." Zero doesn't respond so I continue talking. "A few months before you came to live with us, Headmaster took me to a Sakura Festival in Tokyo. The Ferris wheel was huge and the view was amazing. I could see all the lights in the city from way up there."

He still doesn't answer and I start to feel anxious and weary. I can't avoid the questions that's been bothering me this whole time. "Zero…is something wrong? Is...something bad going to happen?"

He turns to stare directly in my eyes. Without saying a word he kissed me. The Ferris wheel stops at the very top and we are frozen with are lips pressed, not even bothering to break apart to enjoy the view. The cart starts moving again and I try to push away but his grip on my back to too strong. Now, I am worried. This bypassed the I-love-you kiss. It more like the this-is-the-end kind of kiss. Like the ones in those romance movies where they never see each other again. My heart starts beating faster and I know that Zero can hear it because he finally lets me go. His lilac eyes meet my cinnamon ones with a anguish expression and my heart drops to my stomach. He is about to tell me something, something bad, like I predicted. I close my eyes and wait for my ears to hear the worst possible scenario…

Instead of words I hear silence. I open my eyes to see a lone rose pedal floating slowly into the cart. This is strange because we are hundreds of feet in the air far away from any plant life.

Then Zero's phone starts vibrating in his packet. I am in full panic mode right now but Zero answered it calmly.

"Hello?"

There is a pause as the person on the other line speaks. "Who is this?" His face is frowning as if he's thinking about something. "No," he answers. This time there is a long break and I wait anxiously. "Zero?" I call out. "What's going on? Who are you talking to?" I keep shouting questions at him but he isn't concentrated on me.

Another rose pedal falls in and I watch as Zero's eyes dilate with angry surprise. The phone slips through his hands and hits the floor with a bang. I don't know what's happening but I'm already terrified. "Zero!" Who was it? Who was on the phone? Did something happen? Please tell me?" I am yelling to the top of my lungs and know the people in the carts below can hear me.

His face is turned my way but he refuses to meet eye contact. "Headmaster was attacked by a gang of Level Es..."

"Is he okay?"

"He's…in a coma."

"What!"

"And the person on the phone was Shizuka…Hio."

I am paralyzed in shock. I heard every single word crystal clear but none of it made sense to me.

He turns his whole body away from me and slammed his hand against the seat. "That son of a bitch."

It just couldn't be true. Hio was the one who killed his whole entire family and turned him into a vampire. But I doubt it has anything to do with Zero. Her intentions are based solely on world domination or something very similar to it. I mean, why else would she make all these Level Es.

The Ferris Wheel stops and we run as fast as we can to the gate, me dropping all stuffed animals and leftover cotton candy in the process. Zero stood on the curb waving down a cab while I searched my pockets for some extra money. The trip home will cost a fortune by cab.

The whole ride there was tense and silent. It was so quiet that I could hear sounds that I usually didn't hear like the crickets chirping, the tires crashing against the pot holes, the trees swaying in the wind and worst of all I could hear my frantic heart beats.

The car stops with a jolt. Zero throws the money at the driver without even counting it. I am already passed the front gate running up the path to Headmaster's house. I'm not even sure if he's here or not. He could be in the hospital for all I know. Yet, I keep running until I reach the front door of the house. Zero is right behind me now. We grasp our weapons before going in.

"Headmaster!" I call out making my way to the living room. "Headmaster!"

The house is quiet, suspiciously quiet.

I follow Zero upstairs to Headmaster's room. He knocks on it a few times. "Headmaster, are you in there?" He tries to turn the knob and when he realizes that it's locked he kicks it down with no hesitation.

I don't know what exactly I was expecting to see. An empty room? A note from Hio saying that he's at the hospital? But the room isn't empty and there is no note. All I see is the body of Headmaster sprawled out on the floor. Sword in hand, hair undone and draping over his shoulders and his eyes closed as if he was once conscious but could hang on anymore.

Zero runs over to him and presses his hands on his chest. "His heart is still beating and his body is warm."

"So he's a live, right?"

"He's alive but just barely…"

So, I guess Shizuka really was telling the truth. Headmaster really was in a coma.

"Did _she_ do this?" I decided to go with _"she"_ because someone like that doesn't deserve a name.

"Her and her son of a bitch army of Level E," he answered crudely.

A gust of wind comes blowing in from the busted out window along with another blood red rose pedal. I know something is about to happen to me since I learned that nothing ever goes right when red roses are involved.

The delicate flower lands soundlessly on the shattered glass pieces. As I focused on the rose I feel my body and eyes grow tired and then out of nowhere I am blocked out from the world. The last thing I remember is Zero shouting out my name and me being carried off somewhere.

* * *

**_So Yuuki gets carried away again?_**

**_Sounds familiar doesn't it._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello Guys Thankz for clicking Next. I said that I was going to upload faster than last time and I can surely say that I tried. I really did. And I know this Chap is a little short but that's because I wanted to stop before it got too long. (I hate super long chapters) I'm not completely sure of it but I think this is the second to the last chapter. I'm currently working on it now and depending on the length it might be the Finale T.T **_

_**But if it is the final chapter it might take a while so please be patient with me. I will try to type as quickly and creatively as I possible can. I don't want you to regret reading this far. The end has to be the best part, right? It's every writers goal to have a off-the-wall conclusion.**_

_**OK, I've done enough talking. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Chapter_**

**_10_**

* * *

When I came to, all I could see was darkness. I had no idea where I was, or how I got here nor did I have even the slightest idea of what was happening. The last thing I remember was entering Headmaster's room…and the rest was a fuzzy blur.

I see an orange ball of light distract me from my thoughts. It's a torch of fire. Soon after, a shadow is casted on the ground of a woman. She has long hair and a slight hour-glass figure. It doesn't take me long to conclude that it the infamous Shizuka Hio.

Another torch is summoned from somewhere and is moved next to me so we can see each others' faces. Her cold eyes and sadistic smirk is just how I imagined it; unbelievably cruel.

"Well it took you long enough to wake up," she says, stepping close to see if my eyes were open. As her bizarrely soft voice hit my ears I involuntarily jolted forward, but there was an invisible force keeping me still.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? What happened to Headmaster?" I shouted questions, but they didn't faze her.

"Calm down girl," she orders. "Do you even know who I am?"

"You're the witch who killed Zero's family and then turned him into a vampire."

"Wow you really know your facts." At first, it sounded like a compliment but her voice was a little distorted as if she was mocking me**.**

"What do you want with me?" I yelled. My words echoing through the air.

"Isn't it obvious? You're a hostage. I'm using you to get what I want."

_What she wants? _ I am a mere school girl who is barely passing my 2nd year and has no vampire strength or superb combative skills whatsoever. What could she possibly want with me?

"What are you using me for? What do I have to do with anything?"

Hio moves closer to me until we are face to face, staring each other in the eye. She starts to say something but instead lets out a deafening laugh. Her eye lids closed, her teeth are showing, and a pale hand is rested on the midriff of her kimono.

"You don't know?" she asked, finally, still amused by what I said a few minutes ago.

"Know what?"

"So I guess your beloved Kaname didn't tell you, did he."

"Tell me what? What don't I know?"

"That I am in this position all because of you and only you."

I blink my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I was alive as much Shizuka was a crazed monster. This was no dream. She said exactly what I heard.

"You think you have absolutely nothing to do with me," she continued, "yet you have everything to do with me. How ironic is that?"

"There's nothing ironic about you trying to kill up the whole country."

"You're still a naïve little child. You don't know anything about the world let alone the vampire world."

"And what am I too naïve to understand," I challenged, an angry chill running up my spine.

"Kaname killed my fiancé Rido 10 years ago and to avenge his death I decided that I should kill someone he loved. But at the time he had no one he truly cared about until you came along. I waited enough time for you two to develop strong feelings for each other then paid him a visit a few months ago. I told him that if he stays out of my future plans I will spare your life." Even though I didn't want to hear her speak anymore she keeps talking. "But he didn't listen and started killing up my Level Es. He knows he broke the rules so he comes after me and tries to kill me before I kill you. That's the _real_ reason why Kaname left. Whatever you heard is a lie."

"You put the pieces to together since you're so smart," she adds on but my head is pounding too hard to listen to her.

Have I been the only one being lied to? Did everyone around me know the truth or has Kaname been lying to everyone? You would think I would be mad at him for lying but I can't be. He lift not to save the whole but to save me. How can I resent someone who does such a selfless act?

I feel my heart twist in a knot.

This whole time I thought he left for every other reason beside for my sake. I accepted that and moved on from it. I promised myself that I would forget Kaname and focus on my relationship with Zero. But knowing this...it changes things.

And aside from that there is a high chance that I could die right here. I don't want to die full of utter fear, still hanging on to these newly formed regrets and self doubts.

"When I kill you, Kaname will be so devastated that he wouldn't be able to think straight. That will make him easier to kill. And Zero will be too distraught that will make him easier to control. Kaien will remain unconscious for a while so there'll be no one else left to stop me from my mission."

After she said all that I stayed silent. Not because I couldn't handle the truth, but because I felt like there was no need to respond. She already has her plans in place and I was either going to live or die. Nothing I say will change the outcome.

"Why so quiet girl," she teased. "What happened to you thinking you were so high and mighty?"

I still stayed silent. No matter what she says to me or how much she teases me I wouldn't say a word back.

She catches my reluctance to speak and moves her face close to mine again. I tilt my head back little putting some space between us. I don't know if she only does this to her quarry or if she's trying to smell me, but her face is always in my face and I don't want someone I hate that close to me.

Right then I saw her pupils turn deep red and her fangs protrude from her lips. She moves her nose just above my head and sniffs me. I find this both scary and creepy at the same time.

"Ah," she sighs. "I'm going to enjoy sucking every drop of blood out of you."

I felt cool vampire breathe on my neck and my heart sunk to my stomach.

I tilt my head back some more and cocked my neck to the side. I even tried to lung forward despite the invisible shield. Nothing worked. I closed my eyes tight and tried to wish it all away, kicking and screaming in protest. Of course that didn't work either but I was too mortified to care.

This must be the end for me...

* * *

I'm giving Headmaster CPR one minute and in the next Yuuki was being carried away by one of Hio's little minions. That bitch was smart though to send a Level E and not come and do it herself. Cowardly but smart. She probably knew that if she came to kidnap her I would sense her and stop her before she could even lay a finger on Yuuki.

I check his pulse one last time to make sure he's alive before sticking my head out the window to see if the Level E left a scent I could trace. I smell something really faint but tangible enough to track.

In one quick movement I am out the window and gliding through the air until my feet hit the ground. The smell is coming from the school so I run that way.

Usually when it comes to Yuuki my senses are alert but because I haven't had "anything to drink" in weeks everything has been a little…off balance. The smell grows stronger as I enter in one of the doors. I walk down the hallway, preparing myself for anything that might happen. For a while I don't see, smell, or hear anything and I start to relax. But only slightly.

I turn the corner and smell Level E the Level E smell again. I pull out my gun and yell out Yuuki's name. "Yuuki! Yuuki!" There is a bizarre silence and all I can hear is my footsteps against the floor. Then the stench hits me right in the face, stronger this time. Ten Level Es are right in front of me. Teeth and claws bared and eyes redder than blood.

"Tell me where Yuuki is," I commanded loading my gun.

"I don't take orders from you," one of them said.

I take one step closer and aim it at the one who spoke. I was angry, annoyed, and impatient and I really didn't feel like playing games with these low class bastards.

"Tell me where Yuuki is right NOW."

The one who spoke before stepped away from the rest and I shot him the chest before he could even open his mouth. The rest tried to run away but I shot them down before they could get too far.

There was one left, the extra loyal and obedient one. The one that makes me feel sick to my stomach, standing there all big and bad like they're working for someone important.

I pounced forward and pinned the Level E to the wall. "I'm going to ask you ONE. LAST. TIME. Where the HELL is Yuuki Cross? If you value your useless life even a little you should speak now."

My gun was pressed tightly to his throat and my hand gripped his shoulder so he couldn't move. I was a spill-it-or-die situation. The only way to survive was to tell the truth and nothing but. I clicked the gun right in front of his ear and I could smell his terror build. I put my finger on the trigger and slowly pressed down…

"Okay, Okay, I'll tell you where the girl is."

I put the gun down and raised an eye brow.

"Master Hio is holding her hostage in the basement?"

"In the basement?"

He nodded his head once. "Take the back elevator down to the bottom floor."

Satisfied with my answer I backed away and threw him to the floor.

I put my gun back in my pocket and continued walking down the hall. I took the stairs down as low as I could go. Then I came to an elevator. An elevator I didn't even know existed.

I stepped in without hesitation and pressed the button with a _B_ on it. The elevator was loud and shaky and moved slowly but eventually it came to a jolting stop. The doors reluctantly opened to a large dimly lit room filled with desks, chair, and dozens of boxes. I walked down the cleared pathway. After a few yards I heard voices, familiar voices. I kept walking and came to a door. One of those round, metal doors that usually led to some kind of dungeon.

"I'm going to enjoy sucking every drop of blood out of you."

I knew that voice; I knew it instantaneously. Shizuka Hio: the woman who drastically changed my life for the worst. I could never forget the voice that turned me into a vampire, the voice who killed my family, the voice who is trying to do harm to the one I love.

My foot was kicking down the door faster than my mind could process what I was doing. It only took one glance around the room to realize the situation. Yuuki forced up against the wall; Shizuka trapping her; her cursed lips just inches away from Yuuki's neck.

I lost my resolve. Any self restraint I walked in with dissolved in the cold, dry air.

"Get your filthy body off of Yuuki," My tattoo on my neck was probably glowing bright red and my eyes were probably even redder. I pulled my gun out, loaded it and aimed it right at Shizuka's heart. That witch deserved to die right here and now.

She looked up at me, slowly; her eyes blood red and her fangs as sharp as I remember. She saw the furiousness in my face and returned back to her none-vampire but still monster-like self.

"Long time no see," she said. "You have gotten even more handsome since the last time I saw you."

"Don't talk to me as if I'm your friend," I spat, glaring daggers at her.

"You're right," she agreed stepping away from Yuuki who was frozen in either shock or horror. "I am not your friend. I'm your master."

_Master? _Did _she just say master?_ Who the hell do she think she is calling herself my master? I don't work for her. I don't serve her.

"You're my master? If you were my master I wouldn't be holding a gun at you right now."

"Anyone can point a gun at someone, but we both know you can't pull the trigger."

"Don't tell what I can and can't do. I've killed countless of vampires. You're just one more to me."

"See, that's where you're wrong. I'm not like those worthless Level Es. I changed you into a vampire. I'm you're owner. I own you."

"And I'm not like those worthless Level Es either. I don't work for you and nor am I your servant. And I don't give a rat's ass if you changed me; I'm_ never_ calling you master."

I expected her to come back at me with a retort but she just stands there. I stopped thinking about everything in case she is trying to read my mind. I don't think about my plans or how I feel. I just stand there too, gun ready, glancing between her and Yuuki.

I must have focused on Yuuki one millisecond too long because when I looked back over at Shizuka she was gone. I searched though the darkness of the room and she was nowhere to be found. The door remained shut. No words were said. She just disappeared without a single trace. I couldn't even smell her.

I run over to Yuuki, gun still in hand, and shake her out of her trance. It takes sometime but she finally comes back to life. She blinks her eyes a few times then looks up at me.

"Yuuki," I call to her as I help her to her feet.

"Zero," she called back, wraps her arms around my back and burying her face in my chest. Her voice was weak as if all the wind got knocked out of her. "She tried to…" She trailed off, her grip on my back tightening.

I pat her head. "Everything is alright_"

I was abruptly cut off by suffocating grip around my neck. Suddenly, I am being thrown across the room. "What the…"

"Zero!"

Yuuki knows before me that I am being straddled by thin, pale arms.

Shizuka was behind me.

I struggle to get from her grip but her strength is impeccable. _"My gun,"_ I think to myself, but I see it before me only a few yards away. I cursed myself out. I must have dropped it in all the commotion.

"Get your filthy hands off of me," Anger was slowly creeping up on me. I try struggling and fidgeting again but it is no match to her superhuman vigor.

"No!" Yuuki screams, tears running down her face.

It's all over. I don't have any clue to what its going on behind me but I know for sure it's all over.

Her arms tightened around me and I can barely breathe anymore. I feel sharp teeth pierce my neck and my blood being drawn out of my body.

So this is the agony Yuuki feels every time I drink from her. It's been so long since Shizuka first bit me, I forgot how utterly painful it feels to be a victim of getting bitten by a vampire…

* * *

POP~

My eyes turn up to the sound. I saw Yuuki, Bloody Rose in hand, body shaking, face wet with tears.

Yuuki shot Shizuka Hio.

* * *

_**WOW! **_

_**Shizuka got shot? Well it's about damn time.**_

_**And you probably never thought it could happen, Yuuki firing a gun. But in my story it did. She's always the damsel in distress not the Heroin. I guess Yuuki's finally growing some lady balls...Or is she?**_

_**Well, stay tuned to find out.**_

_**Until then...  
**_

_**Hasta Luego! (See You Later)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_***Final Note To Readers***_ NO! I can't believe it's over (T.T) But it's all good (^.^) Because I worked really hard on this. I know it took me a Super Long time but I'm happy with the ending. It has almost the same concept as the previous story I wrote yet it's still unique. I backspaced and corrected the mess out of this chapter so it could be more enjoyable for you and I hope you like it as much as I do.

**Please Review! **I would really appreciate it. And if you like it and you want to see more** Favorite **this and** Follow **me. Also I want to** Thank You **guys for sticking with me for 11 chaps **:)  
**

Oh and I'll be writing more **FanFics** soon. I am thinking up another **VK** one and I also might do** K-On** and **Full Metal Alchemist** so if your interested in these be on the lookout.

That's all I got to say so,

Hasta Luego Amigos!

* * *

I promised myself that I wouldn't cause pain or harm anyone. It was never spoken aloud but it's something that doesn't need to be. I'm not a sadist. I'm not a murderer. I don't like to see people hurting.

BUT, I love Zero and I wasn't going to let him die. He means way too much to me to have him die, not from losing control, but from being drained by the person who changed him into a vampire.

I fought against that invisible shield that held me back, picked up Bloody Rose and took a luck shot.

Tears were falling from my face though. Not because I regretted what I did but because I was seconds too late. Her teeth had already sunk deep into his flesh.

My graze slowly lifts off the ground. Zero is staring at me with surprise in his eyes. I am staring at a dazed pureblood fall away from the silver haired boy and double over in pain. But she is smiling and I start to worry. She will die at any given moment and she's smiling? It doesn't make sense. I watch as the ribbon around her kimono soaks with blood. This makes me cry even more because I know that when she dies something bad might happen.

She mumbles something I can't make out before collapsing to the ground and exploding in to a pile of grayish ash.

And on top of that pile of ash a single roses falls, the same as the one seen on the Ferris Wheel. But I was too sidetracked to pay attention.

I run over to Zero. He is on his knees, holding his neck, and groaning in pain. I'm sure the bite of a pureblood is far more painful than a regular vampire like himself. He must be going through unbearable suffering right now.

"Zero," I put my hand on his arm and try to help him up.

"Stay away," he snaps.

I jump back instantly and gaze at him at a distance. His eyes turn red and his fangs come out. He looks as if he's ready to drink blood except for he has this evil aura; as if he's possessed or something.

He walks towards me in a reluctant struggle and I back away. This person isn't Zero. This person isn't even a person. It's more like a dummy; a dummy that is being controlled.

"Shoot me," he demands in a raspy voice. "Yuuki…this isn't me…shoot…shoot me."

I couldn't. I couldn't shoot him; even if it wasn't him. I couldn't handle two gunshots. One was already too much for me and two…well, two is out of the question.

"I can't Zero! I can't shoot you!" I am yelling at the top of my lungs and I could feel tears rolling down my chin.

His body started to jerk back and forth as if having a battle with himself. His eyes get redder and his teeth get sharper. My heart is beating is out of my chest and I can barely breath.

"If you love me, Yuuki…pull the trigger," he forces out before charging towards me.

Still I don't shoot…

_**POP~**_

I knew the sound by heart now and it was a shame. The gun I was holding went off all on its own. I swear on my life I didn't pull the trigger.

I drop the gun instantaneously, wanting to get the cursed thing out of my hands. I see Zero drop to the ground and turn back into his normal un-possessed self. Blood filled the sleeve of his shirt. The bullet had perfectly placed its self in the shoulder left blade.

"You didn't shoot him, I did."

I turned around and there he was, right in front of the doorway; Kaname Kuran.

* * *

I was frozen in shock.

I forgot how to talk. I forgot how to walk. I forgot where I was and what I was fight for.

Since my body was paralyzed, all I could do was wonder. I wondered and tried to figure out what exactly is going right now.

I feel a hand wrap around my arm and pull me, waking me out of my trance. It's abrupt so I think its Zero, but when I open my eyes again I see a thick head of dark brown hair. I follow him blindly down this large storage-like room toward an elevator until my mind fully connects the pieces.

My feet stops moving and Kaname turns around.

"I can't leave him," I say in a weak voice. "I can't leave Zero."

And before I know it, I'm pulling Kaname back to the little dungeon room. I run over to Zero who is leaning against the wall bleeding all over the place. I rip off his red-soaked sleeve to reveal a bloody gash on his shoulder. I use my sweater as a bandage and wrap it around the wound.

It's still bleeding though and his skin gets paler than it usually is. I look up at Kaname, who it standing as still as a ton of bricks, and dare to ask him for help. He hesitates for a moment then kneels next to me. He flashes me a quick face that I can't read before hovering a hand over Zero's shoulder. He closes his eyes and a small bubble of purple light forms. A few seconds later Zero's body jerks to life and his eyes slowly open.

I feel a sense of relief wash over me but it is closely followed by guilt. _I'm glad Zero is okay but…I had to ask Kaname (his worst enemy) to save him. _

As Zero becomes more and more aware I feel my heart beat quicken. I can't ignore it anymore; the choice I have to make. I have to great guys standing here in front of me who love me and will do anything for me. How can I choose knowing I will hurt one of them in the end?

They both look at me and I glance back and forth at them.

After a few overwhelmingly long seconds, Zero stood up on him own and stuffed his gun back in his pocket. Then he walks forward, opening the heavy metal door with ease and walking through the storage room without turning back to look at us. He stops at the elevator and waits for it to make its way down. The _ding _on the elevator seemed louder than it seems it would be. Zero steps in first. Kaname steps in last. The tenseness in the air is almost suffocating.

Kaname leads the way out of the school and into the night sky. It seems like forever since I had a breath of fresh air.

All of a sudden, Zero lungs at me and we both fall to the ground. I glance up at him for an explanation, but Zero's eyes are somewhere else. I hear Kaname's voice, hisseriousvoice. "Get your filthy hands off my roses?" I look in the direction Zero is looking and see Kaname standing yards away from a man who seems to be a Level E.

"They smell so divine," the Level E says. "What kind are they?"

Kaname's fists clinched and the rose he holds in his hand materializes into thin air.

"Wow," he scoffed. "Someone has a bad temper. Too bad you can't blow me up like all the other ones."

I watch as Kaname's eyes start to glow crimson as if he's about to unleash his supernatural pureblood powers; but nothing happens. We all freeze in bewilderment. Why isn't anything happening? Why does this Level E still have a head? Why is he still standing here as alive as can be?

Zero is the first to snap out of it, pulling out his gun and shooting a bullet right at his head. For a quick moment I thought he was a goner, but the Level E repealed it somehow. I was even more bewildered. A gun specifically designed for killing vampires didn't even work? If that can't kill him what can?

"Who the hell are you?" Zero asked, fingers twitching with anger. "Why haven't you died yet?"

"You can't kill me. No one can."

"You're just a mere Level E. I'm quite certain you can be killed."

He exploded into laughter and Kaname's eyes got redder. "I'm protected. I'm protected by these precious roses of yours." He picked another rose up in his hands. "And the best thing about it is that I'm not the only one either. All the Level Es left after the death of my master is protected just like me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rage was evident in Kaname's voice.

"If you must know," he began, taking his sweet old time. "Before Master Shizuka plan was even set in motion she used your precious rose garden to generate a seal for us in case she died in the process."

It doesn't make sense. We've all killed Level Es before. "How is that even possible?" It slipped out before I could bit my tongue.

"How is it possible?" he repeated. "Well that's simple. The seal was created using the energy given off by the roses combined with the blood of my master and since they were Kaname's roses the energy was exceptionally strong. But in case you're wondering the seal didn't take place until after she died."

I have to admit. This is one, well thought out plan. She out smarted us all; even Kaname.

But Kaname and Zero were didn't give up though. They kept using their powers to stall the Level E as much as they could, anyway that could. And I…well, I was paralyzed once again, leaning against a tree afraid I would collapse to my knees.

"_There has to be a way?" _I thought, _"Any way. There has to be something, someone that can help us?"_

Then it came to me.

_Headmaster._

I dash towards the pathway to the house. That is the last place I remember seeing him. I don't tell anyone though, but I bet Kaname probably already knows my plan. I keep running. In fact, I ran faster than I ever ran before. I scurry into the house and up the stairs to his room in record time. I opened the door and there he was, lying on the floor right in front of the glass-less window.

I make my way over to him and shake his body a few times. When I get no response I check his pulse. He's still alive so I keep shaking; and shaking; and shaking. After the 10th shake and a couple of pumps to the chest my heart drops. My first thought was that he's dead.

Tears were beginning to puddle up in my eyes when I felt his body jerk. I wipe my face so I could see clearer. Headmaster wasn't dead. His eyes were open and he was making his best effort to sit up.

"Y-Yuuki," he called out. His voice was frail and croaky.

Now I was crying tears of joy.

"Headmaster," I answered in a voice almost as weak as his. "A-Are you o-okay?"

"I'm fine, please don't cry," he says as I help him sit up.

I take a couple deep breaths and gathered my thoughts.

"Headmaster…" I say again.

He hums in response and I continue on. "I need your help." I explain in the simplest way possible what is going on right now and even in his dazed-out state he understands most of what I'm telling him with half expectance.

He repeats everything back to me for clarification and I nod my head. Then he closes his eyes and falls into a deep meditation.  
I dare not to disturb him and take this time to run down to the kitchen and pour two glasses of water. I drink one down and take the other one back up stairs. As I bring the glass over to him, his eyes shoot open in realization. I hand him the glass and he gulps it down quickly.

"Yuuki, do you still have the roses you picked while you were sleepwalking?" he asks.

"No," I replied. "Why? Do you need roses? I can go back to the garden and pick some."

He grabs my hand to stop me from taking off. "What did you do with them?"

"I burned them in the fireplace."

"Have you swept the ashes out since then?"

"No I haven't."

"I need you to go down to the fireplace and sweep up all the ashes from the fireplace and bring them back to me."

I don't ask any questions and do exactly what he says, running back down stairs, grabbing a random cup from the kitchen and thoroughlysweeping up all the available ash. I rush back upstairs and see Headmaster has his face in a book. When he notices me he tells me to dump the ash on the floor.

I hesitate a little bit, not completely sure if I heard him correctly, but he repeats the order again so I tip the cup and the dust splatters making me cough. He nods and picks up the book again. I read the front cover. It's some kind of vampire hunting guide.

He sets the book down and pulls out a knife and a small glass bottle of what looks like blood from his pocket. The glass bottle is handed to me.

"Whose blood is this?" I ask tilting the red liquid back and forth in its container.

"Kaname's."

I bite my tongue and decided that wasn't going to ask any more questions. That is, until he takes the knife and slits his palm with it. My eyes widen. "What is this? Why did you just cut your hand?"

"I'm making a spell. This will break Shizuka's seal."

I watch as the blood puddles up in his palm. He kneels down near the pile of ashes and dipped a finger into his blood then he draws a shape around it that looks identical to the tattoo on Zero's neck.

"Now open the bottle and pour the blood on the ashes."

I oblige (without second guessing) and pour out the blood creating a wet brownish mixture. I thought it was over. I thought he would just say some magic words and all our troubles would disappear.

I was dead wrong.

"Yuuki, I need you to do something for me, okay?" His voice is suddenly light and patronizing and I feel fear creep up on me as if he's going to ask something preposterous.

"What is it?" I ask, keeping my mind open to anything and everything.

"I need you to take this knife and cut your hand with it?"

I take a long and hard look at the knife. It was a sharp-as-a-Samurai-sword super knife that looks like it hurts like the devil if it just poked you. And in order for my blood to puddle up like his did I would have to make a pretty deep and painful incision.

With shaky hands I grab the knife. I stop for a second giving my mind a little time to process what is about to happen. "I am going to make a quick wipe and get it over with. It has to hurt less than a vampire bite," I convince myself.

I draw in a deep breath, close my eyes, and press the blade to my skin.

I feel the stinging before anything else, the blood comes later. I endure the pain only letting out one or two groans. I dropped the knife as fast as my fingers would let me. I stand there unsteadily, watching the red liquid pour heart-achingly slow out of my burning palm. The only thought keeping me from crying out was that being bitten by a vampire was much, much worst.

"Now slowly pour your blood on top."

Slowly? You've got to be kidding me.

I do as he tells me _slowly _pouring my blood on top of the bloody, dusty concoction. When I am done he hands me a towel and I wrap my hand up tightly then step back to collect myself again.

I study the pile of glump (I don't think that's a word but oh well) on the floor expecting something to happen, though when nothing happens I can't help but feel skeptical and start asking questions again. "What do you need my blood for?"

"We need human blood to act as a neutralizer. With a situation like this we are working with two extremely powerful purebloods and in order to balance this power we need a human's blood with no supernatural abilities. I am using yours because you were the one who burned the roses but I am using mine to contain the spell since I am the one doing it."

Everything made sense to me now and just as I was about to unwind and relax the pile of glump smarted to sizzle. I blink my eyes thinking I'm seeing things but it wasn't.

The sizzling erupts into a full blown fire, lighting up the room with bright yellow-orange flames. I watch as Headmaster walks over to his closet and pulls out a gun, some bullets, and two swords. He walks over to the flames and throws them in.

"Please throw Artemis into the fire," he insists. I unlatch it from my leg and throw it in the flames. The fire suddenly grows five times bigger and I step back a few feet. Then it gradually calms down until it's just sizzling again. The ashes are gone, the blood disappeared, and the only thing remaining is the weapons that were thrown in. They didn't look scorched at all, not even steaming. In fact they looked the same as before except they had the shape Headmaster drew in blood on it in black bold print.

_Is this how they make vampire hunting weapons?_

He bends over and picks up the weapons off the floor. I grab Artemis and extend the length.

I guess it's time to kick some Level E butt.

* * *

I follow Headmaster out him room, down the stairs, and out the front door. We walk down the path to the school. As we get closer, I hear Zero cursing and Kaname shouting insults. Then I hear that Level E's overly arrogant voice. It irritates me; but it amuses me too, because there might be a change that he won't live for that long.

We arrive at the sight. Both Zero and Kaname's clothes are ripped and torn revealing a fair amount of skin. The Level E, on the other hand, remains untouched.

As soon as we approach them, Kaname turns around first and then Zero. I'm sure they already knew our plan. They could probably see the flames all the way from here. Plus, being vampires and all, they probably sensed it too.

Headmaster tosses the gun and bullets to Zero and the sword to Kaname. The two of them didn't waste time; locked, loaded, and ready to fight in only a few seconds.

The Level Es start to come out of hiding and surround us. Every single one of them has a smug look on their face as if they can finally destroy us in the blink of an eye. I almost laugh out loud at their ignorance.

Kaname wants to challenge them and tell them that they aren't as invincible as they think, but Zero gets right to the point and fires into the crowd. None of them move out the way since they are "protected". They don't manic either; until one of them starts bleeding from the arm. But instead of being on defense they are in shock and stand there stupidly, some in fear and some in utter confusion.

We all take this time to take as many down as we can. There are about twenty or thirty explosions in all yet the crowd doesn't seem to decrease. And more are coming. I bet Shizuka ordered them to report to Cross Academy before she died.

After a few more are taken out they start to comprehend the situation. That's when their claws came out and their eyes glow as red as fire.

This is where the real game begins.

* * *

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, gathering all the energy I have left. I open my eyes and raise my hands with surprisingly steady hands.

I guess I'm not as scared as I thought I would be.

Three of them come at me all at once and their heads are shocked and bashed before they could touch me. But most of them aren't that easy to kill. You have to distract and battle them until you have a clear shot. Then you hit them right in their weak point.

We kill a lot of them and little by little they dwindle. The air is filled with grayish Level E ash and it makes it hard for me to see. This is bad. Very bad. I don't have supernatural super vision. If I can't see I'll definitely be a goner.

I blindly swing Artemis around, searching in the dust for danger. I hit someone in what seems like the stomach and blood splatters on my clothes.

I shriek.

"Are you okay?" the voice of Kaname whispers at me.

"I can't see," I hiss.

I hear Zero's voice now. It is closer than Kaname's. "Keep Artemis up at all times and listen carefully."

Right after he said that there is a rustle in the dust and slash Artemis down, killing two.

His techniques worked but I'm still not confident. If I carry on like this I won't last long. I need to find a way out. I need to find a way out so I can see straight and keep fighting.

I walk in slow and cautious strides in one direction. It takes me some time, but I finally make it out of the grayish ash cloud. I cough up some dust, whip my eyes, and refocus again.

I start attacking from the outside in and they hardly expect it. I slay a lot of them this way. But there still is a good amount left.

"I'm running out of bullets Headmaster," I hear Zero yell out.

"This is the last batch so use them wisely."

This isn't good. This isn't good at all. If Zero can't shoot we are down one person. And I probably won't last long either so that will make it two. Can Kaname and Headmaster do this alone? All their power lies in the swords they are using and they won't hold up forever. What happens when they give out?

I fight on, until my strength is no longer adequate. I am tired, sweaty, and my clothes are covered in Level E blood. I can barely stand up straight, but I don't drop my guard even a bit. The dust cloud is slowly clearing away and I could see Zero and Headmaster. They looked almost as bad as me.

"We can't keep this up for much longer," Headmaster huffed. "My sword is wearing away."

"Mine is as well," Kaname adds.

A few gun shots Zero chimes in. "I'm out of bullets."

At that moment it seems like the word stopped. The Level Es stop attacking and we stop fighting. The battle freezes and we find ourselves staring these grotesque monsters in the face. I know I've said this a hundred times but this is where I will die. Once again in the face of danger and with a million regrets on my mind.

We involuntarily close in standing back to back, our preparatory stances deteriorating along with the dust cloud. Unless something miraculous happens there is no winning this. We are all out of supplies. We are all out of strength and no one can help us.

"Any last words?" one of them stepped forward and said.

I guess we made an unspoken agreement not to speak because none of us said a word.

"Silence uh? No arrogant comments?"

"…"

"Okay, I see how it is."

The Level E raises his hand slowly and then brings it down quickly. As if on cue they all charge at us. Dozens of them; furiously baring everything.

"Have fun in Hell." That was the last thing I heard before all I could focus on were sharp teeth and hungry faces running towards me…

* * *

_**BOOM! BOOM!**_

* * *

A bomb-like sound enters my ears and before I could distinguish it fully I am being sent flying backwards by a strong force. It was like in those action movies where you go airborne in slow motion after something blows up. But that feeling didn't last for very long because in the blink of an eye I crash down on the solid concrete. And it hurt like the devil. I tried to scream out in pain, but my voice was clogged by a thick purplish smoke, and all I could do was let out a chain of lung-splitting coughs.

"Yuuki," I hear my name being called but I can't tell who it was. They call my name again and I realize that it was Zero.

I conjure up the little strength I have left and limp my way out of the smoke cloud. The first thing I see is Dr. Yaguri, my therapist. I stand there wide-eyed as I study him. He has transformed into a fighter, a hunter, ditching the doctor-like lap coat and replacing it with a brown ranger hat that complimented his eye patch perfectly. I can't believe I thought that all he did was devote his life to listening to people talk about their sorrowful lives. He is probably the one responsible for saving my life. My voice is still stuck on my throat so all I manage to do is bow. He will never know who much I owe him.

Then I turn around and my heart suddenly stops beating.

"Zero!" I holler hysterically.

He is one the ground, face up. I run over to him and shake his body frantically. He was probably closer to the explosion than me so he must be hurt pretty badly. I shake his body a few more times and then start pumping his chest. Fortunately, he wasn't unconscious for long because his eyes opened before I could shed even shed a tear.

"Zero."

"Yuuki."

Despite the fact that he's just as alive as I am, I cry anyway. This whole situation has been way too overwhelming for a confused, sleepwalking, and accident prone teenage girl like me. And Zero could feel all the pain I felt.

"It's over…It's really over." It was so unbelievable that I had to say it out loud.

He sits up and runs his scarred hand through my hair. I expect him to say something back. But he doesn't. Instead he pulls me into the most passionate kiss we ever shared and just like magic my tears disappear.

I guess I've made my decision without even knowing it. Zero Kiryu is the one I want. He's the one I want to hold and kiss and cuddle with. He's the one that makes my stomach do flips and my heart burn with affection. Zero Kiryu is the rose to my soul; he gives me life.

* * *

**Ok so I'm trying something new. To save you from reading a whole bunch of useless jibber jabber and to save my poor fingers from type overload I will summarize all that happened after this. Almost like those messages that are at the end of a movie. Hope you like it.**

* * *

_Dr. Toga Yaguri was the one responsible for the explosion. He used almost the same hunting spell Headmaster used combining, his own blood with Level E dust and to make a smoke bomb that was designed to kill all Level Es caught in it. Everyone made it out okay. Both Yuuki and Zero had mild concussions and a few minor injuries, but they healed quickly and without complications. Dr. Yaguri went back to becoming a full-time therapist and Headmaster decided to keep Cross Academy open after erasing the tragedy out of all the students' minds._

_And for Yuuki and Kaname…well, things didn't work out too good for them. Even though Yuuki has a special bond with him she listened to her heart and her heart told her that Zero was her one and only. But she did let him down as easy as she could telling him that she was not angry at him for leaving her alone and that she understood why he did it. Kaname didn't agree with her choice yet he still respected it. They still talk to each other but it's not as comfortable as it used to be._

_Aside from that, Zeki is going strong. You could say that they are living a happily ever after kind of life now. There is no more sleepwalking, no more Level Es and no more conflicted feelings. They both love each other with open and considerate hearts and they plan to stay that way for a long, long while._

* * *

**THE END**

_**ZEKI 4 LIFE! :D**_


End file.
